


Холодная весна

by Arnold



Category: Original Work
Genre: 20th Century, Angst, Historical, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnold/pseuds/Arnold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вообще, Тому было прекрасно известно, что Кёниг выжил. Выжил и даже не слишком пострадал в прошедшей гражданской войне. Знал, но все равно появление Кёнига в зале судебного заседания, было для Тома как удар под дых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Заседание на Райхен-ривер

**Author's Note:**

> Диагноз мне уже поставлен, я думаю) Итак, 20 век, Европа, вымышленная страна, попытка закосить по Ф.Ф.Ю., за что мне ни разу не стыдно. Спасибо тем, кто вынес меня в своих личках и не послал сразу. Вы святые люди, честно.  
> Отдельное спасибо Mill, чья короткая, но познавательная лекция помогла разложить все происходящее по полочкам

Вообще-то Тому было прекрасно известно, что Кёниг выжил. Выжил и даже не слишком пострадал в прошедшей гражданской войне. Как заговоренный.

Знал, но все равно появление Кёнига в зале судебного заседания, было для Тома как удар под дых. Наверное, именно так писали во всех своих любовных романах мисс Остин или сестер Бронте: время словно остановилось. Том ни разу не касался этих глупых книжек, но примерно представлял их содержание.

А время, действительно, словно замерло, а все окружающее пространство как-то разом выцвело, только Кёниг казался слишком ярким и даже чужеродным элементом в этом мире.

Он всегда чем-то неуловимо отличался от окружающих.

Том как-то болезненно четко видел его точеный профиль, видел черную прядь волос, выбившуюся из низкого хвоста, видел легкий румянец на щеках. Он ничуть не изменился, словно и не было того страшного и кровавого года.

Вильгельм Кёниг, адъютант генерала от инфантерии Брайншвица, единственный наследник герцога Орейнского, пятый в очереди на престол и один из главных обвиняемых почти во всех военных преступлениях последних пяти лет.

Но держится так, словно на приеме у государя.

Это замечает и Арлетта. Том чуть поморщился и осторожно высвободил руку, в которую та впилась своими острыми коготками.

А вот он всегда состригал ногти почти под самый корень.

Когда Кёниг поднял голову, Тому на одно бесконечно долгое мгновение показалось, что тот смотрит прямо на него. Но нет, конечно же нет. Кёниг смотрел чуть левее, туда, где сидел генерал Остерман. А потом, что за нахальство!, учтиво склонил голову в приветственном кивке.

Остерман, к изумлению Тома, ответил ему тем же. Он, этот седой как лунь мужчина старой закалки и старого воспитания с твердыми принципами и почти болезненными моральными устоями, приветствовал Кёнига, словно он…

Нет, Кёниг определенно не был похож на того, кого собираются судить в его же собственном доме.

Эти судебные процессы должны были стать показательными, это понимали все. Показательными и, по возможности, жестким, а в чем-то даже жестокими. Хотя вряд ли среди народа найдется достаточно тех, кто бы посочувствовал обвиняемым.

Наверное, именно поэтому эти заседания было решено проводить именно здесь, во дворце на Райхен-ривер, самом роскошном, после императорской резиденции, здании столицы. Господском доме, как шептали на улицах. Месте, где было принято столько поворотных для страны решений.

Что же, видимо, этот дворец прославится еще одним событием: судом над сброшенной элитой.

Кёнига же это совершенно не смущало. Об этом буквально кричал его поднятый вверх подбородок, прямая спина и его улыбки и кивки, которыми он приветствовал знакомых.

А знакомых в зале было много. Как на стороне подсудимых, так и на стороне обвинителей. Кёниг кивком поприветствовал каждого из них, а к кое-кому и вовсе подошел, обменяться любезностями, не иначе.

\- Как он смеет, - прошипела побледневшая от злости Арлетта, вновь вцепившись в руку Тома. – После всего, что они сделали. После всего, что он сделал. Просто немыслимо, он же…

\- Он получит сегодня по заслугам. Как и все они, - тихо произнес Том и осторожно обнял ее за плечи. – Все будет хорошо, Арлетта, их накажут. Ты же сама знаешь, что этот суд – всего лишь формальность для иностранных наблюдателей. Приговоры давно вынесены.

Арлетта как-то нервно дернула головой. Том предпочел расценить это как кивок, поэтому лишь сильнее сжал ее плечи.

Родителей Арлетты расстреляли полтора года назад по сфабрикованному обвинению. То, что обвинение было ложно, понимали многие, а когда компания, что ранее принадлежала отцу Арлетты и должна была отойти к ней по завещанию, перешла под управление барона Гейнца, то вопросов не осталось ни у кого.

Проклятые Верховники опять делили власть. И опять захотели что-то, что им не принадлежало.

Том был сиротой и совсем не помнил своих родителей, поэтому не мог даже представить, что сейчас чувствовала Арлетта. Может, ярость, что убийцы ее родителей живы и сейчас стоят всего в паре десятков метров от нее. Может, радость, что эти же убийцы сейчас, на ее глазах, понесут заслуженное наказание.

А может быть, она уже ничего не чувствовала. Совсем как Том, который только и мог, что смотреть вниз, не отводя от Кёнига взгляда.

Он, этот проклятый Кёниг, всегда был для Тома как тот чертов магнит. С самого первой минуты, когда Том его увидел. Высокий, несмотря на трость, на которую он опирался, пока колено не восстановилось после ранения, Кёниг тогда демонстративно обнимал за плечи худого молодого человека, лет семнадцати на вид, и что-то негромко ему говорил на ухо. Молодой человек краснел, но даже не пытался отстраниться.

Том как сейчас помнил тот насквозь прокуренный зал, помнил цыган, что развлекали не слишком трезвую публику, помнил и ту кокотку, что старательно пыталась завладеть его вниманием. Но сам Том не мог отвернуться и не мог не смотреть на Вильгельма Кёнига, только что вернувшегося из госпиталя и кутившего во всех кабаках и прочих злачных местах столицы. Фешенебельные рестораны и званые ужины после возвращения с фронта Кёниг почему-то игнорировал.

Не мог Том отвернуться и сейчас, внимательно, почти что жадно, следя за каждым движением Кёнига. А тот, поприветствовав всех знакомых, сел на длинную узкую скамью, чуть наискосок от того места, где сидел сейчас Том. Тому на мгновение показалось, что на холеном и невозмутимом лице Кёнига мелькнула короткая гримаса боли, а когда-то раненая нога в последнее мгновение неловко подогнулась.

Разумеется, этого не могло быть. Просто не могло. Таким людям, как Кёниг не могло быть больно.

Так не бывает. Люди подобные Кёнигу всегда лучше всех, они всегда невозмутимы и холодны. У них всегда все было хорошо.

До сегодняшнего дня. Дня, когда восторжествует справедливость.

И разве важно, что Том в это совсем не верил? Он наконец-то смог отвести взгляд от Кёнига и сейчас рассматривал картины, что висели на стенах, и пытался отогнать непрошенные воспоминания.

Он помнил этот зал. Точнее, эту огромную гостиную, хотя ее упорно называли «танцевальной». Помнил, что через огромное окно открывался чудесный вид на парк и искусственный пруд, на котором зимой катались на коньках. Помнил, что в углу должен был стоять рояль светло-бежевого цвета, что картин было больше. Наверное, Том бы даже не заметил этого, не отсутствуй в зале одна-единственная картина.

Когда Том впервые увидел ее на стене, он даже замер от удивления: настолько она не вписывалась в убранство зала. Том поначалу даже не понял, что именно на ней изображено, настолько краски сливались друг с другом и практически гипнотизировали.

\- Это Тёрнер*, - сказал тогда он и обнял Тома за пояс. – Он меня всегда пугал, с самого детства. Но рара считает, что это работа гения.

\- Твой отец сумасшедший.

\- Не безумнее нас с тобой.

Безумнее Тома тогда, наверное, не было никого.

Он и сейчас не верил, что до конца излечился.

 

Тишина в зале наступила как-то мгновенно, словно кто-то отдал неслышный приказ, и все замерли, подчиняясь ему. Том невольно выпрямился, свободной рукой вцепившись в бархатную обивку стула. Кёниг, Тому это было ясно видно, тоже как-то резко подобрался и обернулся в сторону распахнувшейся двери.

Это не было судом, это был скорее трибунал, хотя главенствовал там именно судья, а не военный. Господин Терье был широко известен своей неподкупностью и всегда строго придерживался букве закона.

Букве, но не духу.

Тому показалось, что его горло сжали чьи-то руки. Сжали с такой силой, что невозможно было пошевелить хотя бы пальцем. Словно кто-то там, наверху, хотел, чтобы Том смотрел исключительно на Кёнига, смотрел внимательно, чтобы запомнить.

Запомнить выражение его глаз. Запомнить, как поджались тонкие губы, а руки, до этого спокойно лежащие на коленях, сжались в кулаки, выдавая напряжение.

Кто знает, быть может, это последний раз, когда Том вообще его увидит. Руки на его шее разжались, и Том подался вперед, желая выкрикнуть, еще сам не понимая, что именно, но…

Но именно в этот момент Кёниг повернулся к нему.

Наверняка, именно об этом писали мисс Остин или миссис Гаскелл. Про тот момент, когда два взгляда встречаются, и воздух между ними словно пронизывает разряд тока.

Во всяком случае, Том чувствовал себя так, будто его ударили. Со всего размаха, не жалея сил.

Кёниг ему улыбался. Улыбался совсем как тогда, в Летнем саду, когда они…

Эта улыбка словно отбрасывала их назад, больше чем год, в то холодное и дождливое мартовское утро. Словно ничего не произошло, словно не было всех тех ужасов, что произошли по вине его семьи и его, Кёнига, лично.

Словно не было тех покрытых кровью документов.

Насквозь лживый ублюдок, как он смеет…

В этот момент Том понял, что, если проведет в этом зале еще хотя б одну минуту, он умрет. Умрет, не выдержав той лживости, что составляла саму сущность Кёнига (а ведь Том тогда почти поверил ему), оглохнет от тех слов, что были тогда произнесены ими обоими, задохнется во всех их прикосновениях…

И Том вскочил на ноги, едва не уронив стул. Нет, он не сможет.

На счастье, он точно знал, за какой из портьер скрывается дверь, которыми пользовались слуги. Сейчас Тому было наплевать, что о нем подумают. Он герой, кавалер их чертового ордена четвертой степени, сейчас, в этот день, ему можно все.

Провожали его исключительной тишиной, а Том все никак не мог выбросить из головы какую-то грустную улыбку Кёнига.

Вряд ли они снова увидятся. Политическим заключенным не положены посетители, а в расстрельную команду Том не пойдет даже под страхом собственной смерти.

И нет, он ни о чем не жалеет.

В конце концов, военным преступником и врагом государства никто никого просто так не назовет. Значит, Кёниг заслужил все это.

В конце концов, Том самолично видел те документы под подписью Кёнига.

Но его грустная улыбка все равно никак не идет из головы.

Том буквально вывалился в коридор, оперся спиной о стену, бесцеремонно смяв очередной гобелен (подарен французским королем в середине прошлого века… Том, ты меня вообще слушаешь?) и пытаясь отдышаться.

Все идет именно так, как они все и планировали.

Так почему у Тома такое ощущение, словно все летит к чертям?

* Джозеф Уильям Тёрнер, британский живописец. Кому интересно, могут поискать его картины, меня лично они почти пугают, особенно эта: http://files.smallbay.ru/article/images/turner_02.jpg

***  
Наверное, третья бутылка все же были лишней. Том не любил, но умел пить, всегда точно зная свою норму. За которой сейчас оказался попросту не в состоянии уследить.

Все вокруг было серым. Серое низкое небо над головой. Серая и пустая набережная. Серые волны, что бились в гранит. И бесконечный серый дождь.

В последние майские дни тепло ушло из столицы, словно природа предчувствовала, грядущие суды. Том криво усмехнулся и дрожащей рукой вылил остатки вина в широкий стакан. Прав он был, нет в Томе ни изящества, ни чувства вкуса. Даже напившись в стельку мыслит банально и шаблонно. Предчувствовала природа, как же. Дрянной климат, не более того.

Говорила матушка, южнее надо было уезжать, южнее. И теплее, и дожди строго по расписанию, и от столицы подальше.

От столицы, может, и подальше, но Верховники дотянутся до любого уголка страны, руки у них длинные. Были.

Том залпом допил вино, поморщился от противного вкуса и лег прямо на стол. Шевелиться не хотелось. Хотелось заснуть, а проснувшись утром обнаружить, что все происходящее – не более чем бред опьяненного мозга.

Еще бы знать, чем именно опьяненного. Хорошо, если только алкоголем, он хотя бы выветривает через сутки - двое.

А пока он не выветрился, можно было без зазрения совести лежать на тонконогом столике в уличном ресторанчике, пить дорогое коллекционное вино, не чувствуя вкуса, словно это была обыкновенная деревенская брага, и жалеть себя.

Интересно, чтобы он сказал по этому поводу.

Том мысленно застонал и с трудом выпрямился. Пулевое ранение в плече еще не до конца затянулось и так невыносимо болело при плохой погоде, что впору было покупать морфий или кокаин, что так расхваливали в аптеках.

Правда, после сочинения мистера Де Квинси* Том весьма насторожено относился к любым дурманящий разум препаратам, хоть те и обещали избавление от любой боли.

А может, именно галлюцинаций Тому сейчас так остро и не хватает. Кто знает, в каком обличие они придут?

Галлюцинации приняли форму Арлетты. Насквозь мокрой Арлетты, с покрасневшими от слез глазами и растрепавшейся прической.

Том молча пододвинул ей бутылку, завыв, что та уже пуста. Арлетта лишь всхлипнула и неловким движением руки сбросила ее со стола. Бутылка разбилась с оглушительным звоном, прозвучавшим в относительной тишине почти как выстрел.

Но никто даже не обернулся в их сторону. Наверное, день был у всех просто сумасшедшим. Том лег обратно на стол и закрыл глаза. У Арлетты точно что-то произошло, но на расспросы у Тома просто не было сил. Если ей так нужно, то пусть сама все рассказывает.

Но Арлетта лишь сидела напротив и тихо всхлипывала. В какой-то момент в ее руках появился светлый платок, который она бесконечно вертела в руках, словно пыталась разорвать.

Почему этот платок вызывал приступ почти неконтролируемой злости. Том не сводил взгляда с этого злополучного куска ткани и чувствовал, как внутри словно закипает какое-то нехорошее чувство, которое подталкивало сделать что-то нехорошее.

Кажется, Арлетта тоже это почувствовала. Во всяком случае, всхлипывать она перестала и сжала платок, почти полностью спрятав его в кулаке.

\- И чем все закончилось?

Несмотря на тяжелую голову, мысли оставались на удивление ясными и язык совсем не путался. Наверное, именно потому Том и не любил пить: забыться все равно не получилось.

Арлетта побледнела еще сильнее и как-то болезненно скривилась. Ее итак не слишком привлекательно лицо на мгновение показалось Тому попросту уродливым.

\- Конфискация имущества в пользу казны, заключение на десять лет и последующая депортация из страны у Катиаса, - наконец медленно заговорила Арлетта, немного успокоившись. – Больше четырех часов разбирались только с ним.

\- Еще не так сурово, как ожидалось, - пробормотал Том, медленно отрывая голову от столешницы. – Моньер?

Но Арлетта покачала головой.

\- Сказали, что открылись новые подробности. Новые… свидетели, - с трудом выдохнула она. – Том, какие там могли быть свидетели? Они же не самолично убивали. Как же, ведь тогда они запачкали бы свои белые перчатки, которыми так гордились. Все, что мы можем выставить против них, это документы. Какие свидетели?!

Она вскочила на ноги. Осколки бутылки хрустнули под ее каблуками. Том в ответ лишь поморщился.

\- Я не знаю. Но если Терье сказал, что они есть…

\- Да кто говорил про судью Терье? – лицо Арлетты снова скривилось в гримасе. – Это был, мой дорогой Томас, не Терье. Выступал лично барон Остерман. Поднялся, весь такой важный и напыщенный. Вот чем он лучше Верховников, а? Чем? Что говорит, что сделает все лучше? Он ведь тоже из родовитой аристократии, он не наш.

Том выпрямился. Сердце билось где-то в горле, а все тело напряглось, готовое к броску. Интуиция тихо шептала, что сейчас он узнает нечто важное.

А Том привык доверять своему чутью, на войне оно не раз спасало ему жизнь.

\- Что он еще сказал? Барон Остерман? – тихо оборвал Том Арлетту. – Что он еще сказал? Что-то про Кёнига?

Арлетта так же резко села. Ножки стула с громким скрипом проехались по полу, оставляя царапины. На лице Арлетты на мгновение мелькнуло выражение полной растерянности и страха. Словно у ребенка, потерявшегося в незнакомом городе.

\- Том, скажи, - негромко произнесла она. – Ты там был, год назад. Был во дворце на Райхен-ривер. Что тогда произошло? Что было с Вильгельмом Кёнигом? Он что-то сказал? Или сделал? Что, какое всему этому объяснение? Оно должно быть, непременно должно!

Но Том покачал головой.

\- Ты же знаешь. Кёниг не сделал ничего хорошего, за что его и судят.

\- А судят ли? – Арлетта усмехнулась. – Его отпустили, Том. Прямо во время заседания. Барон Остерман принес приказ о помиловании, подписанный лично Государем и его новым регентом. С Вильгельма Кёнига сняты все обвинения. Все, абсолютно.

Том медленно откинулся на спинку стула, пытаясь осознать все то, что сейчас услышал.

Кёнига отпустили.

Отпустили, хотя Том лично доставил документы, подтверждающее его вину. Все документы были под его личной печатью и подписью, списки на расстрел и планы по продаже рудников, принадлежавших короне.

\- Что произошло той весной, Том? – Арлетта, подавшись вперед, осторожно коснулась его руки. – Ты был там. Ты знаешь.

Но Том лишь покачал головой.

\- Я уже ни в чем не уверен.

 

* имеется в виду книга Томаса Де Квинси «Исповедь англичанина, употребляющего опиум», впервые анонимно опубликована в 1821 году.

***  
Наверное, если бы кто-то увидел содержимое этой коробки, то Тома ждали бы большие неприятности.

Сейчас неприятности могло принести что угодно. Будь то старое письмо за подписью кого-то из аристократии, фотографии, сделанные не в то время и не в том месте, даже чек из ресторана.

Верньо сказал: «Революция, как бог Сатурн, пожирает своих детей». Или это все-таки был Дантон или Демулен, Тому, по сути, было наплевать. Он не был дураком и понимал, что в столице оставаться попросту опасно.

У него не было ни денег, ни влиятельных друзей, ничего, что могло бы его защитить, если что-то случится. Том намеривался дождаться окончания судебных заседаний и сразу же уехать. Куда уехать? Да куда угодно. Возможно, даже за пределы Европы. Может, навестить родные места очаровательной Мисси?

Том достал из коробки потрепанную фотографию и усмехнулся. Да, в родных краях Мисси, должно быть, интересно побывать. А она крайне фотогенична, на фото вышла даже лучше своего спутника.

Жалко бедняжку, так глупо и так рано умереть. Сколько ей было? Лет семнадцать? Интересно, а Кёниг сожалеет о ее смерти? Да и вообще, знает ли, что Мисси умерла?

В конце концов, это именно он их познакомил.

Том разжал пальцы. Фотография медленно, как на той кинопленке, упала обратно в коробку, прямо на мордочку плюшевого медведя.

Когда-нибудь его тяга к символам сыграет свою роковую роль.

Сколько Том себя помнил, он всегда собирал подобные сувениры. Трамвайные билеты. Фотографии, как только их можно было приобрести или же заказать. Том хранил даже чеки из ресторанов.

Он протянул руку и осторожно коснулся края темно-коричневой бумаги. Засаленная, ветхая, Том до сих пор не мог понять, как она вообще сохранилась. Но она была. Все еще существовала.

Как существовал и тот кабак, где Тому выдали этот счет.

Две бутылки красного вина, свиные ребрышки, хлеб и салат.

Том усмехнулся.

Даже удивительно, как его не раскусили еще тогда, на первом же этапе операции. Такой набор, когда ухаживаешь за дамой? Да еще и в таком месте?

По оконному стеклу глухо застучали капли дождя. Том поежился и запахнул пиджак. Он так и не переоделся после судебного заседания. Ввалился в квартиру, до смерти перепугав хозяйку своим шальным видом и запахом алкоголя, заперся в своей комнате, и так и просидел несколько часов, не включая свет и не зажигая свечей.

А потом достал из-под продавленной кровати свою коробку с сокровищами.

Том вздохнул и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Кажется, в карман пальто он сунул непочатую бутылку с вином. Вряд ли он разбил ее по дороге, до дома он дошел удивительно твердой походкой и даже почти не качался.

Вино обнаружилось в левом кармане. Уже вскрытое. Том нахмурился, привалившись к стене. Пройдоха – официант все же обманул и подсунул уже начатую бутылку. Хорошо, если еще ничем не разбавленную.

Но идти обратно в ресторан не было сил, и Том сел обратно на пол, пододвигая к себе коробку.

Кажется, его ожидал вечер воспоминаний. Воспоминаний, от которых Том больше всего на свете хотел избавиться, но все равно раз за разом воскрешал в своей памяти.

Словно одержимый.

Том усмехнулся и глотнул прямо из бутылки.

Вино было кислым и вязким.

А Том и правда был буквально одержим.

И его одержимость звалась Вильгельмом Кёнигом.


	2. Разве можно верить пустым словам балерины?

У барона Остермана был теплый отеческий взгляд. Так на Тома никто никогда не смотрел, а тут человек, который видит его впервые в жизни.

Он осторожно повел плечами, надеясь, что его движение останется незамеченным. Эх, если бы.

Остерман понятливо улыбнулся и отвернулся к окну, дав Тому возможность перевести дух и оглядеться.

Том ни разу в жизни не был в домах высшей аристократии: эти надутые свиньи не пускали даже на порог тех, кто был хоть самую малость ниже их по происхождению. Они - Том в этом был абсолютно уверен - не допускали бы даже слуг из простого народа, если бы не побоялись запачкать свои белые перчатки в повседневной работе и уборке.

Представив на мгновение кого-то из высокомерных Гейнцов за мытьем посуды, Том с трудом подавил смешок и наконец позволил себе оглядеться.

Кажется, его привели все же не в кабинет, как он решил изначально, а в небольшую библиотеку. Комната, по меркам аристократии, была почти что крошечной, никак не больше десяти шагов в длину. Книжные полки тянулись до самого потолка, электрический свет (да, здесь было электричество, похоже, что Остерман хотел идти в ногу со временем) бликами ложился на корешки тяжелых томов (наверняка здесь был даже полный свод законов Империи, все шестнадцать томов), посреди библиотеки стоял массивный стол из темного дерева (дуб? Том не разбирался в таких вещах) и два кресла, в одном из которых Том и сидел.

Кресло было удобным, но каким-то непривычным. Том чувствовал себя ребенком, который без спросу проник в отцовский кабинет и сейчас сидел за его столом, зная, что совсем скоро за этим последует наказание.

Остерман все так же стоял около окна и смотрел на широкий и всегда переполненный Главный проспект. Том невольно выпрямился, чуть вытянув шею, пытаясь понять, что же от него хотят.

Когда вчера вечером в его двери постучался ничем не примечательный мужчина в темной шинели, Том уже решил, что за ним пришли из Третьего отделения. Не важно, что ничего Том не делал и даже не высказывал вслух своих взглядов. В свое время он имел дурость записать их, хоть и уничтожил свой дневник уже через пару дней, когда понял, чем это может ему грозить.

Мужчина передал ему записку с адресом и сказал, что его начальство будет очень недовольно, если Том не придет.

Как правило, если подобное начальство очень недовольно, то потом очень расстраиваются те, кто разочаровал это самое начальство. Поэтому Том, скрепя сердце, запер за собой дверь комнаты, в последний раз оглянулся в полутемной парадной и вышел на улицу. 

Как добраться до Главного проспекта не знал, пожалуй, только грудной младенец.

И вот сейчас Том сидел перед самими бароном Остерманом и никак не мог понять, что же он тут делает.

А Остерман молчал, изредка приподнимаясь на мыски до блеска начищенных ботинок, и явно чего-то ждал. Окликнуть его Тому не хватало ни смелости, ни наглости.

Тому было двадцать три, он вырос среди мелкой буржуазии и никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь окажется в подобном обществе и в подобном доме.

Высшая аристократия вела замкнутый образ жизни. В ее дома, ее салоны и клубы не было хода никому, кроме них самих. Пару лет назад на всю страну прогремела история, как из театра были буквально вышвырнуты владелец фарфорового завода с беременной супругой. В тот день гастролирующая труппа из Лондона давала закрытый спектакль специально для высшего света столицы. Кажется, заводовладельца даже оштрафовали в пользу короны и казны, что тот посмел нарушить неписанные правила.

Сам Том никогда до сегодняшнего дня даже близко не видел представителя высшей аристократии, но ужасов про них наслушался достаточно.

Так что ничего удивительного, что сейчас он терялся и не знал, что именно нужно от него, живущего на те жалкие проценты, что давали ему родительские вклады в банке, самому барону Остерману.

\- Скажи, ты знаешь, кто я? – неожиданно спросил Остерман, все так же глядя в окно.

Том невольно сглотнул. В горле пересохло.

\- Да, Ваше сиятельство, - хрипло ответил он. – Только я не понимаю, зачем я здесь.

\- Значит, не знаешь, - Остерман словно не услышал второй его фразы. – Плохо, мальчик, ты меня разочаровываешь.

Наконец он обернулся. Из его взгляда исчезла та теплота, напротив, он стал внимательным и цепким. От такого взгляда было не скрыться.

\- Так кто я? - вкрадчиво повторил Остерман. – Думай, мальчик. От этого зависит твое будущее.

Том вновь сглотнул.

\- Третье отделение Собственной Его Императорского Величества канцелярии? - наконец, произнес он. – Верно?

Остерман добродушно улыбнулся.

\- Правильно, мальчик. Может, тогда еще и экспедицию назовешь? 

Том нахмурился. Эта игра ему не нравилась. Совсем не нравилась.

\- Третья? Или нет, скорее вторая.

\- А ты неожиданно стал иностранцем или же сектантом? - Остерман подошел к столу, достал из ящика портсигар и предложил Тому. – Будешь?

\- Не курю, - качнул головой он.

\- Правильно, - Остерман кивнул и спрятал портсигар во внутренний карман пиджака. – Но придется начать, потому что он курит.

\- Он? Ваше сиятельство, я не понимаю, что…

\- Ты же знаешь, чем занимается первая экспедиция*. У тебя неплохое образование, так что ты знаешь.

Том поднял глаза.

\- Высшая полиция. Политические преступления.

\- А еще дела о превышении полномочий высших чиновников. Знаешь, Верховный тайный совет – это те же чиновники, только рангом выше.

Остерман произнес это так легко, словно ничего не значащие сведения о погоде в каком-нибудь Каире или Индии, а Том почувствовал, как внутри все заледенело от понимания, во что его втягивают.

Верховный тайный совет был учрежден сразу после смерти государя Фридриха. Официально: дабы над тогда еще семилетним наследником и новоявленным государем не возник регент, который мог бы блюсти исключительно собственные интересы. В реальности же страна получила ту форму правления, что в учебниках именовалась олигархией. Обо всем этом было интересно читать в учебниках истории, а переворот Четырехсот** и вовсе занял ум Тома на несколько вечеров, но вот столкнуться со всем этим в реальности…

Нет, это определенно не понравилось ни самому Тому, ни всей стране. За исключением, разумеется, самих Верховников. 

Гейнц, Катиас, Алиатек, Моньер, Кёниг. Эти имена звучали буквально на каждом углу, из каждого салона любой великосветской дамы, о них разве что не слагали легенды. Поначалу их представляли практически рыцарями. Неподкупны, честны, радеют за родную страну, воспитывают и всячески содействуют молодому государю.

Возможно, так и было первые года два, пока Верховники только прощупывали свои возможности. А потом началось то, что началось. Возвышение дворянства, бесконечный рост налогов, притеснение буржуазии – на которой, по сути, держалась вся экономика страны и то и дело вспыхивающие войны в чужих колониях. 

Том знал, что не может в полной мере увидеть и понять всей картины происходящего, но понимал одно: долго страна не протянет. Уже десять лет жившая фактически по инерции после правления Фридриха, она рано или поздно рухнет, как карточный домик.

Наверное, Том мог даже собой гордиться, он пришел ровно к тем же выводам, что и первая экспедиция Третьего отделения.

Но почему-то больше было страшно.

\- Почему я? – Том задал главный мучащий его вопрос. – У меня нет никакого веса в обществе, ничего, что могло бы помочь прижать Верховников.

\- У тебя есть другое, - Остерман как-то гадко улыбнулся. – Твоя внешность, мальчик. На удивление удачное попадание в типаж.

\- Простите?

Остерман вместо ответа достал из стола тонкий коричневый конверт и протянул его Тому. В конверте оказалось всего три фотографии. Мутные и нечеткие, словно фотограф не хотел, чтобы его заметили.

И на всех этих фотографиях один и тот же молодой человек. Высокий, насколько Том мог судить, темноволосый, с тонкими и правильными чертами лица. Даже гадать нечего, голубых кровей, только у них такие лица.

\- Кто это? – Том поднял голову.

Остерман вновь достал портсигар.

\- Вильгельм Кёниг, собственной персоной. Единственный сын и наследник Отто Кёнига, второго человека в Верховном совете. Неделю назад вернулся с войны. Ранение было серьезное, так что не слышать ему оружейных залпов еще как минимум полгода. А там уже и отец не отпустит, будет передавать дела. Двадцать шесть лет, пора остепениться.

\- А от меня-то что требуется? Завести с ним дружбу? Это невозможно, сами понимаете. Кто я и кто он.

\- Зачем же сразу дружбу? - Остерман усмехнулся и раскурил сигару. – Вильгельм Кёниг - то еще разочарование для своего отца. Гомосексуалист и не скрывает этого. Так что достаточно будет с ним только трахаться, твоя симпатичная мордашка вполне с этим справится. Дальнейшие указания получишь потом.

\- Отказаться я не могу? - безнадежно спросил Том, сжимая в руках фото.

Остерман медленно перевел на него взгляд.

\- Знаешь… - мягко сказал он. – Знаешь, бывают предложения, от которых не стоит отказываться. Иди, с тобой свяжутся через пару дней.

Перед тем как выйти из библиотеки, Том зачем-то бросил взгляд на небольшой календарь на столе Остермана.

Было двадцать девятое февраля.

Наверное, не зря говорят, что високосный год просто не может быть обыкновенным.

* решили, что лучше пояснить. Очень коротко и очень грубо: Третье отделение – это политическая полиция. I экспедиция - собственно надзор над неблагонадежными лицами, занимались сбором сведений о злоупотреблениях высших и местных государственных чиновников. II экспедиция - сектанты, фальшивомонетчики, уголовные преступления. III - надзор над иностранными гражданами. Всего отделений было пять.  
И не смотрите на меня, я знаю, что это Российская империя 19 века. Тут вообще все намешано. Кстати, Андрею Ивановичу большой привет, хотя он и умер почти за сто лет до образования Третьего отделения.

** Олигархический переворот в Афинах (411 год до н. э.) — кратковременный приход к власти в Афинах олигархической партии. Кризис демократической власти был обусловлен неудачей Сицилийской экспедиции. Заговор созрел в военных кругах, однако переворот был осуществлен бескровно.

***  
Утром третьего марта пошел дождь.

Не та привычная морось, что была верным спутником столичных зим, а самый настоящий ливень. Капли с силой били по стеклу, превращали дворы в небольшие озера с редкими сухими островками, и казалось, что весь мир вот-вот утонет в этой серой стене воды.

Том стоял в дверях парадной, сжимая в руках портсигар (самый обыкновенный, хоть и не из дешевых) и безуспешно пытаясь высмотреть, куда можно ступить, чтобы не замочить отвороты брюк.

Брюки были новыми, а лужи бесконечными, так что выбора особенно не представлялось. На часах (старых часах, что остались еще от отца, ремешок которых давно уже истерся и потерял всякий приличный вид) было уже без четверти три, до назначенной встречи оставалось всего пятнадцать минут, а Том понятия не имел, как добраться до того ресторанчика.

Во всяком случае, он надеялся, что это будет небольшой домашний ресторан, а не какое-нибудь фешенебельное заведение, где его просто не пустят даже на порог.

Том поежился от поднявшегося холодного ветра, открыл портсигар и достал находящуюся там записку.

Разве можно верить пустым словам балерины?

Сказать честно, Том не сразу понял, о чем идет речь. Нет, он прекрасно знал эту фразу, но к чему она? Последующие слова, что с ним желают отобедать, ясности не вносили. Где именно из этих шести улиц с ним желают пообедать? 

Остерман и его люди явно переоценили Тома. Сейчас он не был даже уверен, что портсигар на пороге квартиры предназначался именно ему.

Разве можно верить пустым словам балерины?

Проблемы нужно решать по мере их возникновения. Поэтому Том просто закрыл портсигар, спрятал его во внутренний карман пальто, поднял воротник и шагнул прямо в лужу.

Ноги промокли практически мгновенно, стоило было сделать всего пару шагов. Такой вещи как зонт у Тома и вовсе никогда не водилось, поэтому и сам он промок до последней нитки уже через пару минут.

Денег на извозчика все равно не было, поэтому только и оставалось, что сунуть руки поглубже в карманы и идти вперед, игнорируя лужи под ногами.

Казалось бы, столица должна была привыкнуть к постоянным дождям в любое время года. Наверное, так оно и было, жизнь здесь кипела в любую погоду, не замирая ни на минуту. Как бы поздно Тому ни доводилось возвращаться домой, навстречу ему всегда шли такие же припозднившиеся прохожие. Когда большими и шумными компаниями (как правило, это оказывались подвыпившие студенты медицинского университета, главное здание которого располагалось всего-то в паре улиц от дома Тома), когда встречались и одиночки, нервно озирающиеся и спешившие поскорее уйти с улицы.

Но прохожие всегда были, жизнь никогда не замирала. Но сегодня мир словно вымер. Не было слышно даже той собачьей стаи, что обитала неподалеку и кормилась в мусорных баках ресторанчика «Le délice», что держал говорливый седовласый итальянец. Почему название оказалось на французском, а не итальянском, - это была одна из самых главных загадок и тем пересудов для нескольких окрестных улиц. Поговаривали о неудавшемся романе с французской певицей, что выступала в Парижских кабаре и была до ужаса вульгарна, о том, что владелец на самом деле француз, который скрывается от властей своей родной страны, что ресторан в свое время был попросту выигран в карты.

А владелец ресторана лишь посмеивался и подкручивал усы. Все равно его паста по праву считалась лучшей в городе. Лучшей в местах, доступных средней и мелкой буржуазии, разумеется. О том, что готовили в дорогих заведениях, можно было только гадать и мечтать украдкой. 

Хотя Том вполне бы обошелся без этого знания, его вполне устраивала прежняя жизнь. Он быстро шел вперед, изредка задевая плечами прохожих и не оборачиваясь на их возмущенные окрики.

Наверное, еще было не поздно развернуться, собрать вещи и сбежать из столицы. Просто сесть в любой поезд и забыть про все это, как про страшный сон. Он еще ровным счетом ничего не знает, ему могли дать уйти, скрыться ото всех и…

И кого он обманывает? Разве что самого себя.

Третье отделение никогда никого не отпускает.

Эти два с половиной дня Том сидел, запершись в комнате, напряженно думал. Думал, почему именно он (явно ведь не потому, что он удивительным образом похож на кого-то из прошлых любовников Вильгельма Кёнига), почему именно сейчас.

Данных для анализа и каких-либо выводов у Тома было прискорбно мало. Сейчас он скорее надумает что-то совершенно не относящееся к делу и не соответствующее действительности, а потом будет уже подгонять полученные факты под свою теорию.

Ничего хорошим это в любом случае не кончится.

Наверное, это и было одной из тех причин, которая выгнала Тома под дождь и подтолкнула искать на нескольких улицах место, где его будут ожидать уже через десять минут.

Именно интерес, а не страх физического устранения. Том давно догадывался, что с его системой ценностей было что-то не в порядке. Оценивать любопытство выше собственной жизни – это определенно не самый здоровый признак.

Дождь закончился так же неожиданно, как и начался. Том даже поднял голову, недоверчиво вглядываясь в небо. То, к его удивлению, прояснилось. Ставшие давно привычные серые тучи разошлись, открывая взгляду весеннее светло-голубое небо.

Том остановился, отпуская приподнятый воротник пальто.

Зима в этом году выдалась на редкость паршивой. Бесконечная, грязная, казалось, снег и дождь никак не могли определиться, чья же очередь сыпаться с низкого неба.

Том родился не в столице, даже первые десять лет рос вдали от этого шумного и серого города, но иногда ему казалось, что не было в его жизни того теплого и приветливого юга, не было бесконечных гор и той свободы, что обещали их покрытые снегом вершины и бурные реки. Столица словно вросла в него, проникла под кожу и въелась в сами кости.

Он не знал, как относится к этому городу. Нельзя было сказать, что Том его не любил. Бывали в его жизни вечера, которые он проводил, бесцельно шатаясь по улицам и рассматривая дома, чувствуя, как внутри что-то почти болезненно сжимается. И от этого «чего-то» на несколько мгновений становилось так хорошо, что хотелось кричать об этом так громко, как только можешь.

Но иногда Тома раздражало абсолютно все, что он видел вокруг. Эти здания, бесконечные мосты, вода, что была здесь повсюду, какой-то совершенно нелепо-помпезный стиль. В такие дни Том обычно запирался в своей крохотной комнате, сидел в углу на узкой скрипучей кровати и пытался понять, что он тут забыл.

Проценты с банковских вкладов позволяли жить бедно, но не утруждать себя какой-либо работой. Пару лет назад Том пробовал пойти в военные, как раз в то время шла кампания против их беспокойного морского соседа, но в мобилизации ему отказали. Безо всяких объяснений, просто вернули паспорт и посоветовали никогда не являться в пункты призыва без соответствующей бумаги.

Словно политически-неблагожелательного элемента.

Так или иначе, Том все так же оставался в столице. 

Наверное, это и называлось любовью. Когда видишь все недостатки, которые нередко перекрывали все достоинства, но все равно остаешься, потому что не можешь иначе.

А может, это просто привычка. Мерзкая, вязкая привычка, которая не дает никакого пространства для маневра, не позволяет предпринять хоть что-то для того, чтобы измениться.

Не важно, в лучшую или худшую сторону.

А Том именно застыл. Застыл, не находя ни сил, ни возможности измениться. Предпринять хоть что-то, чтобы вытащить себя из этого болота, в которое превратилось его жизнь.

Бессмысленное существование.

«Русская хандра или английский сплин»

Том толком и не помнил, откуда эта фраза, но она на удивление точно, болезненно точно, описывала последние лет пять его жизни.

Предложение барона Остермана послужило неким толчком, которое могло придать его жизни некий смысл, если Том им правильно воспользуется.

И Том совершенно точно собирался ухватиться за эту возможность обеими руками, вцепиться зубами и не отпускать.

И совершенно не важно, чем это закончится лично для него. 

Наверное, именно это Остерман и разглядел в Томе. Не его бесконечный патриотизм, не готовность умереть за правое дело, даже не желание восстановить справедливость. Тем более, что ничего подобного в Томе никогда и не наблюдалось. Он не был героем, не был тем, кто бросается грудью на штыки или возглавляет революцию.

Просто он хотел вырваться из этого замкнутого круга, который представляла из себя его жизнь, но не имел достаточно сил и смелости, чтобы сделать это без посторонней помощи.

Промчавшийся мимо экипаж заставил Тома вздрогнуть и оглядеться.

Улицы были все так же пусты, лишь экипаж уже гремел в самом конце улицы. Том неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и в очередной раз взглянул на часы.

Он безнадежно опаздывал.

 

***  
Разве можно верить пустым словам балерины?

Том понятия не имел, почему это место называлось именно так, но что сложилось исторически - то не изменишь никакими указами. Тем более, что улицы, по названиям которых и сложилась эта полушутливая фраза, так и не были переименованы. 

Фразу эту употребляли в основном местные, те, кто родился и вырос в столице, а они достаточно редко делились подобными знаниями. Это было неким знаком, тайной, которую они берегли, мирок, в который не допускались посторонние.

Старые города умели хранить свои тайны, до которых было так просто не добраться.

Сам Том услышал ее почти случайно, у одного знакомого, любителя хорошо поесть, выпить и поболтать под градусом. Обычно Том избегал посиделок в его компании, уж слишком неоднозначные темы тот выбирал для нетрезвого разговора, а шпионом Третьего отделения мог оказаться абсолютно любой. От последнего бродяги до представительного господина в высоком цилиндре, который тот не снял даже в кабаке.

Третье отделение вообще славилось своей агентурной сетью.

Смешно, но всегда справедливо опасавшийся Третьего отделения Том, кажется, сам вот-вот станет его агентом.

Он остановился на самом поребрике и огляделся.

Собственно, "балериной" называлось не конкретное место, а пересечение шести улиц. Но не останавливаться же Тому прямо посреди проезжей части?

Руки буквально чесались вновь достать портсигар и взглянуть на записку, которую он все равно уже выучил до последней запятой. Нового он там все равно ничего не увидит, но все равно, что делать дальше, Том не представлял.

Между тем на улице начали появляться редкие прохожие, которых вспугнул только что прошедший ливень. Пара дам в цветастых платьях и легких плащах (и как им только не холодно) громко захихикали, когда проходили мимо, и о чем-то возбужденно зашептались. Мальчишка-посыльный с тяжелой сумкой, набитой газетами, пробежал по другой стороне улицы, едва не потеряв потрепанную серую кепку. Том невольно улыбнулся: как-то он сам таким образом зарабатывал. Правда, на конфеты, которыми опекуны его не баловали, а не на хлеб, как этот мальчишка.

Если честно, то Том откровенно надеялся, что на месте его встретят. Не важно кто, но встретят. Потому что просто не было в записке ничего, что могло бы подсказать дальнейшее направление.

Но, кажется, он ошибся. 

Том заметил, что кто-то подошел к нему со спины, только когда к нему прижалось гибкое сильное тело, а в поясницу уткнулось дуло пистолета.

Или же не ошибся.

\- А я уже думала, что ты не придешь, дорогой, - жарко выдохнули ему в ухо.


	3. О ценной лисьей шкурке

\- А я уже думала, что ты не придешь, дорогой, - жарко выдохнули ему в ухо.

Наверное, со стороны это выглядело как встреча двух любовников. Том чувствовал, как острые ноготки чуть царапают кадык на его шее даже сквозь тонкую ткань перчаток, как к спине прижимается гибкое женское тело и как дуло пистолета обжигает сквозь толстую ткань шинели.

\- Но я все же пришел.

Голос, к чести Тома, совершенно не дрожал. А что в горле пересохло и словно засыпало песком, то это были уже ничего не значащие детали. За его спинойлишь усмехнулись и отошли на шаг назад, позволяя обернуться.

Девушка на вид была совсем юной, больше семнадцати-восемнадцати лет Том бы ей в жизни не дал. Но взгляд прямой и тяжелый, оттого невольно хотелось поежиться и отойти подальше. Глаза девушки были жирно подведены сурьмой, а губы накрашены так вульгарно ярко, что не оставалось ни малейшего сомнения в том, кем она являлась.

Или кого была призвана изобразить, кто знает, кого именно призывает на службу Третье отделение. Да и одета девушка была достаточно просто и даже скромно: широкая юбка и наглухо застегнутый укороченный сюртук. Ни открытых плеч, ни демонстрации ног, кокотки и тем паче -шлюхи так не одеваются.

\- Ты пришел, - голос у девушки был чуть хрипловат и неприятен. 

Вот просто неприятен, бывают у людей такие голоса, которые сразу вызывают отторжение безо всякой на то причины. Этой девушке просто не посчастливилось иметь именно такой.

\- Пришел, - задумчиво повторила она, обходя Тома кругом, словно прицениваясь. - Жалко выглядишь, кстати. Похож на побитого щенка. А теперь иди за мной.

И, развернувшись на каблуках и подхватив подол длинной юбки, пошла куда-то дальше по улице. На Тома она даже не оглядывалась, словно зная, что тот в любом случае пойдет за ней.

И будь она проклята, если это не так.

Оскорбление Том просто проглотил. Ссориться с той, кто работал на Третье отделение, не стоило даже по мелочам. Тем более что она все равно права.

Он невольно притормозил перед темнеющей витриной, зацепившись взглядом за собственное отражение.

Мокрый насквозь, отросшие волосы уже прикрывают уши, а челка, уже пару недель как неприятно лезущая в глаза, свисала какими-то неопрятными сосульками. Если добавить к этому видевшую лучшие времена шинель, забрызганные почти до колена брюки и грязные ботинки, то зрелище определенно было крайне удручающее.

Эта короткая заминка сыграла с Томом злую шутку. Девушка, чья спина уже терялась в подступающем тумане (мерзкий климат, сколько раз это можно повторять), неожиданно исчезла. Том сбился с шага и быстро огляделся.

Улица была все так же пуста, ни единого прохожего.

Том вновь сунул руки в карманы шинели. Такого он не ожидал. Что если пройти немного дальше...

Рывок за рукав оказался неожиданно сильным.

\- Послало начальство идиота, а мне с ним работать,- пробормотала девушка, отбрасывая со лба прядь волос, выбившуюся из тугой косы.

Они стояли в самой настоящей подворотне. Грязной, мерзко попахивающей подворотне, кишащей немаленькими такими крысами.

Серая крыса, как на мгновение показалось Тому, мерзко оскалилась и, махнув длинным облезлым хвостом, скрылась в приоткрытой подвальной двери.

\- Мерзость, - невольно вырвалось у Тома.

Он даже обернулся, не в силах поверить, что в какой-то паре шагов находится чистая и облагороженная улица.

\- Неженка, - фыркнула в ответ девушка.

Она стояла, почти прислонившись к грязной стене и скрестив руки на груди. Вся ее поза выражала крайнее недовольство тем, что она сейчас перед собой видела. Точнее, кого она видела.

\- Не ожидала? - грубо спросил Том, одернув шинель. Это, конечно, ему мало помогло, но позволило на пару мгновений почувствовать себя лучше. - Что молчишь? Не ожидала?

\- Такого? Точно нет, - она подошла ближе, в очередной раз почти брезгливо осматривая Тома. - Нет, меня предупреждали, что придет человек, которому терять особенно нечего, но такое...

Она покачала головой.

\- Ты вообще представляешь, к кому я тебя сейчас должна привести? - наконец, произнесла она, устало потерев переносицу. - К аристократу. К потомственному, чтоб его, дворянину, получившему образование в Оксфорде, который вырос, глядя на предметы искусства, к человеку, который прошел войну и не терпит мямлей. И мне предъявляют тебя как идеальный вариант.

Последние слова она произнесла с неприкрытой издевкой. 

Том вскинул подбородок. 

\- Я тебя сильнее, не забывайся, - тихо произнес он, пытаясь добавить в голос угрожающие нотки.

Но она лишь только фыркнула.

\- А у меня есть пистолет, придурок. Так что заткнись, я пытаюсь придумать, как выйти из положения.

Том прикусил язык. Про пистолет, который девушка успела убрать так быстро, что Том его даже не заметил, он совсем забыл. Иначе бы лучше контролировал собственный язык.

\- А если перенести встречу с…

Договорить он не успел. Пощечина у нее была резкой, звонкой и весьма болезненной. Том невольно провел ладонью по челюсти, чувствуя, как горит от удара кожа.

\- Никаких имен, - прошипела она не хуже разъяренной кошки. - Никаких имен, запомни это лучше любого молитвенника. От этого зависит твоя жизнь, понял?

Том поспешно кивнул, пятясь в сторону. Вот теперь она его откровенно пугала. Но уже спустя секунду девушка упокоилась, пригладила волосы и заговорила совершенно ровным негромким голосом.

\- Нет, перенести не получится. Никто не знает, где будет Лис уже через пару часов, не говоря уже про другой день. Поэтому идем сейчас. Надеюсь… - она вновь бросила неприязненный взгляд на Тома. – Надеюсь, ты все же будешь выглядеть лучше местного контингента. Или же Лис опустится до тебя. Твоя задача на сегодня: привлечь его внимание и зацепить. Нам всем плевать, как ты это сделаешь, хоть переспи с ним на первом же столе. Но ты должен точно знать, когда вы встретитесь в следующий раз. Все понятно? 

Том лишь кивнул.

***

Громкий стук в дверь заставил Тома вздрогнуть, неаккуратно впихнуть потрепанный счет в коробку, а ее саму поспешно захлопнуть и пихнуть под кровать.

Никто и никогда просто так не стучит в двери по ночам. Особенно после первого же судебного заседания. Это было на удивление кристально ясно. Том облизал пересохшие губы и с трудом сглотнул. Остерман не мог его бросить и продать, Том еще нужен ему для дачи показаний. Ни Кёниг, ни кто-либо из его окружения просто не знал, где Том живет.

Во всяком случае, Том на это очень и очень надеялся.

Ноги предательски дрожали, когда он медленно поднялся с пола и неслышно подошел к двери.

Стук повторился. Такой требовательный стук, словно стоящий за дверью даже помыслить не мог, что его не пустят. Так стучат только люди из пресловутого Третьего отделения.

Или близкие друзья.

Том резко распахнул дверь, позволяя Арлетте практически ввалиться в комнату.

Она неловко ойкнула, чуть не свалившись с каблуков. Смешная шляпка упала с ее головы и укатилась вглубь комнаты, куда-то в сторону кровати. Арлетта покраснела, одернула широкую юбку и, прикусив губу, опустила глаза.

Том молча закрыл дверь.

Он ждал этой ночью кого угодно, но только не ее.

Ждал людей Остермана. Ждал даже наемных убийц от подследственных Верховников, пусть его сотню раз убеждали в полной безопасности квартиры, в которой жил Том.

Ждал кого угодно и в самой глубине души надеялся на появление Кёнига.

Кажется, он позволил себе мечтать слишком о многом.

А ведь Том буквально видел Кёнига в этой комнате. С его неизменной тростью, рукоятка которой была отлита из серебра в виде головы орла. Почему-то казалось, что Кёниг не выглядел бы здесь чужеродным элементом. Словно он был тем, кого не хватало именно здесь и именно сейчас.

Сейчас не хватало звука его негромкого спокойного голоса, не хватало даже легкого презрения, которое иногда звучало в его речи.

Казалось, Кёниг имел право на все, даже на пренебрежение. Словно он был кем-то особенным.

Быть может, он и был им. Кем-то особенным.

А вот Арлетта не была.

Поэтому ее появление здесь вызывало злость. Ту глухую, почти неконтролируемую злость, которая мешала на чем-либо сосредоточиться и заставляла делать глупости.

Но срываться на Арлетте было бы некрасиво, она уж точно не была виновата в сумасшествии и фантазиях Тома, поэтому он лишь выдохнул сквозь зубы:

\- Что тебе нужно?

Казалось, Арлетта покраснела еще сильнее, сжимая в руках злополучный носовой платок, который непонятно когда успела достать.

В коробке Тома лежал один платок. Белый платок из льна с замысловатым вензелем «ВК».

\- Ты не спишь, - то ли спросила, то ли сказала Арлетта, не полнимая головы. - Почему?

\- Вспоминал нашу первую встречу, - не стал врать Том, отходя от двери.

Теперь уже он не знал, куда девать руки. Разумеется, он не раз оставался с девушками в одной комнате наедине, но уж точно не при таких обстоятельствах.

Арлетта нерешительно улыбнулась. Стоило отметить, что улыбка ей необыкновенно шла. Том замечал это, но не более того, хотя один из их общих знакомых готов был посвящать целые поэмы ямочкам на щеках Арлетты.

\- Я тогда думала, что проще тебя застрелить и сказать, что ты не явился, - тихо призналась она, поднимая голову. - Думала, что ты завалишь нам все дело. Это был единственный шанс подобраться к Лису.

Том рассеянно кивнул.

\- Я так и предполагал, - негромко ответил он. - Понял, что ты мне была совсем не рада. Откроешь одну тайну?

\- Смотря какую, - уклончиво ответила Арлетта, делая пару шагов в сторону кровати и осторожно присаживаясь на край. - Процессы еще только предстоят, так что...

\- Я понял. Не думаю, что это такая большая тайна, но... Почему вы звали Кёнига Лисом? И лисьей шкуркой?

Арлетта хихикнула в платок. Тому же хотелось вырвать этот чертов кусок ткани и сжечь его, не оставив даже пепла.

\- На самом деле, все просто, - отсмеявшись, сказала Арлетта. - Вильгельм Кёниг чем-то напоминает лису, не замечал этого? И прищур глаз такой хитрый, и сам он, - она неопределенно развела руками. - В общем, это была просто ассоциация, которую невозможно ни перебить, ни толком объяснить. А лисья шкурка... Когда мы начали собирать на него документы, на рынке просто взлетела цена на пушнину. И самым дорогим мехом оказался лисий. И для нас Кёниг был очень важен, через него планировалось пробраться в круг Верховников. А он тогда как раз впервые отправился на фронт добровольцем, хоть и был единственным сыном в семье. Мы опасались, что его убьют, тогда все планы пошли бы насмарку. Так что его жизнь была очень и очень ценной. Шкурка нашего Лиса не должна была пострадать. Вот и пошло, что лисьи шкурки стоят очень дорого. В обоих смыслах. Так и оказалось в итоге, ты сам это знаешь.

Том рассеяно кивнул. Он не знал, что Кёниг уходил на войну добровольцем. Тем более, что делал это не единожды, судя по оговорке Арлетты.

А сама Арлетта, тем временем, поправила прическу, поднялась на ноги и осторожно подошла к Тому. Медленно, маленькими шажочками, словно давала себе время передумать или же Тому - чтобы отойти.

Но Том не сдвинулся с места.

\- Ты не хочешь спросить, зачем я пришла? - хриплым шепотом спросила Арлетта.

Она стояла так близко, что Том слышал ее дыхание и мог пересчитать веснушки на носу.

\- Я догадываюсь, - спокойно ответил он, все так же не шевелясь. - Я только не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь?

Она нервно улыбнулась. Улыбка вышла вымученной и кривоватой. Значит, дело совсем плохо.

\- Мне так страшно, Том, - тихо произнесла Арлетта, поднимая на него глаза. - Так страшно. Меня не пугало, когда от разрывов снарядов дрожали стекла в окнах. Было не страшно прятаться от солдат Верховников или же шпионить для Третьего отделения. А сейчас мне страшно ждать. Страшно, что всех остальных тоже отпустят, как Лиса.

\- Быть может, его еще задержат? - неуверенно предположил Том.

Но Арлетта покачала головой.

\- Не думаю. Я сегодня ехала мимо дома, где он уже несколько лет снимает квартиру. Возле парадной был экипаж Остермана. Понимаешь, да? Они в сговоре.

И всхлипнула. Так надрывно и отчаянно, что Том не мог не обнять ее. Арлетта казалась такой хрупкой в его руках, казалось, что косточки хрустнут от любого неосторожного движения.

Поэтому Том лишь осторожно погладил ее по спине. Та снова всхлипнула, но сумела удержаться от рыданий, лишь тяжело и часто дышала, пытаясь успокоиться.

\- Они все объяснят, - тихо сказал Том, продолжая ее обнимать. - Остерман понимает, что его оттолкнут от трона, если он позволит Кёнигу уйти от правосудия. Остерман пришел к власти по сути на штыках армии. Эти же штыки его и снимут. Он либо приговорит Кёнига, либо...

\- Либо что? Придумает сказку, почему он его отпускает? - неожиданно зло произнесла Арлетта. - Да какая в таком случае разница? Скормить нам добрую сказку или просто отпустить? Обертка красивее? Я знаю Кёнига, я работала по его делу, он та еще шлюха, просто ляжет под Остермана, если уже не лег и...

Она резко оборвалась и буквально вырвалась из рук Тома, испуганно смотря на него. Тот лишь через несколько мгновений понял, что все же сжал ее плечи слишком сильно, причиняя боль. Но на извинения не хватало сил. Том разжал кулаки, оперся спиной о стену и постарался расслабиться. Получалось, честно говоря, плохо.

Вспоминались подведенные глаза Кёнига, тонкий, почти прозрачный, шелковый шарф и его тихий шепот, от которого дрожало все внутри.

"Quelle chançon on peut vous présenter,monsieur??"

А Остерману он это предлагает? Вот прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент?

\- Том, - почти визгнула Арлетта. - Том, скажи, что я ошибаюсь, и ты не...

\- Ты не ошибаешься.

Кажется, этими словами он подписал себе приговор. Та статья все еще существовала, насколько Том помнил.

Плечи Арлетты беспомощно опустились, а сама она словно потухла. Кое-как улыбнулась, уголки ее губ подрагивали, запахнула расстегнутое пальто.

\- Я думала, что ты нормальный. Думала, что ты просто притворяешься. А ты...

\- А я оказался не таким, я понял, - Том не скрывал горечи в голосе. - Ты меня не интересуешь, Арлетта. Совсем. Как и Кёниг, если тебя это утешит.

\- Врешь? 

\- Нет, - соврал Том.

Ей он совершенно точно в этом не признается.

Арлетта развернулась на каблуках и ушла, громко хлопнув за собой дверью.

Том покачал головой и сел на кровать. Когда-нибудь хозяйка его попросту выбросит за таких ночных гостей.

Шляпка Арлетты так и осталась лежать в углу комнаты. Как когда-то лежал белый льняной платок. Вот только ее, шляпку, Тому совсем не хотелось добавить в свою коллекцию воспоминаний.

***

Кабак назывался обыденно-нелепо. 

«Под собачим хвостом»

Что именно под этим хвостом хозяин имел в виду, когда называл кабак, Том категорически отказывался представлять.

Как оказалось, Том зря опасался, что его приведут в дорогой ресторан, откуда его попросту попросят. Кабак, в котором сегодня пил сам Вильгельм Кёниг представлял собой весьма жалкое зрелище. Том не бывал в подобных местах даже в самые плохие дни.

Насквозь прокуренный зал, грязный пол, к которому прилипали подошвы ботинок, не менее грязные столы и посетители, больше напоминавшие самых последних пьяниц, которыми, скорее всего, и являлись.

Арлетта исчезла так же неожиданно, как и появилась. Стоило Тому только отвлечься на пару мгновений, как ее уже и след простыл.

Никто из посетителей, даже бородатый мужик за стойкой в дальнем углу не обратили внимания на нового посетителя. Лишь девушка за одним из столов расправила плечи, демонстрируя грудь в низком декольте. Видимо, совсем отчаялась найти клиента на эту ночь.

Том лишь скользнул взглядом по ее голой коже. Ничего, кроме брезгливости, она в нем не вызывала. Тем более, что именно в этот момент он разглядел Кёнига в одном из темных углов, куда почти не доставал свет свечей.

Лицо с тех фотографий он запомнил почти болезненно четко, словно образ Кёнига проник куда-то глубоко внутрь, грозясь задержаться там надолго.

На собственные фотографии Кёниг был мало похож. Это была какая-то особая категория людей с необычайно живыми лицами, которые невозможно было запечатлеть ни на снимке, ни на портрете.

Кёниг относился как раз к таким людям. Вроде бы все то же холенное породистое лицо, но вместе с этим - совершенно другое. На снимках было невозможно понять, как он смеется, как запрокидывает голову, как целует...

Молодой человек в его объятиях шутливо уворачивался, пока Кёниг скользил губами по его шее, что-то шепча. Молодой человек ему со смехом отвечал, продолжая уворачиваться от губ Кёнига, но не делая ни малейшей попытки слезть с его коленей.

\- Тоже хочешь развлечься? - выдохнула Тому на ухо подошедшая шлюха. 

Она, видимо, отчаялась уже демонстрировать декольте издалека, и сейчас прижималась грудью к боку Тома, недвусмысленно потираясь и облизывая губы.

Он с трудом удержался, чтобы не отпрянуть.

\- А что ты можешь предложить? - поборов отвращение, спросил он.

Шлюха расплылась в улыбке. Том ясно видел, что у нее не хватало нескольких зубов.

\- Все, что только захочешь, милый. Абсолютно все, что захочешь.

\- Щедро, - протянул Том, осторожно выворачиваясь.

Бесполезно: она так вцепилась в его рукав, словно Том мог в любой момент сбежать. Том постарался скинуть ее руку, но та лишь усилила хватку, все так же старательно хлопая ресницами и облизывая губы.

Наконец, Том сдался.

\- Купи вина. Красного. И поесть, я голоден, - произнес он, садясь за стол и протягивая купюру.

Та с такой стремительностью исчезла, что Том мысленно тут же с ней попрощался. И с купюрой, и с девушкой. 

Поэтому он лишь снял шинель и сел за один из столов, справедливо рассудив, что его брюки все равно уже не спасти, так что волноваться о чистоте штанин попросту глупо.

К тому же, с этого места была на удивление удобно наблюдать за Кёнигом, при этом находясь чуть в стороне и почти теряясь в тени.

Хотя Том не был уверен, что Кёниг сейчас вообще что-то замечал: несколько пустых пузатых бутылок на краю стола и два пустых бокала недвусмысленно намекали, что времени они здесь явно не теряли. А судя по громкому смеху и неловким движениям молодого человека, тот и вовсе был пьян, что называется, в стельку.

Том чуть склонил голову, разглядывая его. Вот уж на кого, а на него Том был совершенно точно не похож. Молодой человек больше походил на тех миньонов позапрошлого века: тонкокостный, изящный, светлокожий, кудри цвета меда (как написали бы в любом романе) обрамляли по-кукольному миловидное лицо.

Ничего общего с самым обыкновенным Томом. Черт возьми, да Том был как минимум в два раза крупнее, это скорее он усадит Кёнига на колени, чем сам на него заберется. Том, представив эту картину, невольно хмыкнул.

Да, это будет то еще зрелище.

Наверное, именно в этот момент Кёниг обернулся.

Тому показалось, что они смотрели друг на друга целую вечность, хотя и понимал, что вряд ли это длилось дольше нескольких секунд. Такие люди, как Кёниг, лишь скользят взглядами по окружающим, никого не удостаивают своим вниманием дольше, чем то необходимо.

Но ему все равно показалось, что они бесконечно долго смотрели друг другу в глаза.

Перед Томом поставили тарелку с божественно пахнущими свиными ребрышками. Он невольно вздрогнул от неожиданности и поднял глаза. 

Девушка невозмутимо сняла с подноса еще две запыленные бутылки с вином.

\- Денег хватило на хорошее вино, господин, - она лукаво улыбнулась и села рядом, прижимаясь боком к Тому. – Вы очень щедры.

Том лишь кивнул, отметив про себя изменившееся обращение. Кажется, она решила, что Том хорошо расщедрится и на ее услуги.

Даже немного жаль разочаровывать ее.

Она о чем-то болтала, пока Том ел. Он рассеяно кивал на ее слова, совершенно не вслушиваясь в их смысл, и краем глаза следил за Кёнигом.

А тот, казалось, целиком и полностью сосредоточил свое внимание на миньоне. Рубашка его оказалась расстегнутой уже наполовину, пиджак лежал где-то позади стула. Сам миньон часто дышал (Том даже со своего места это видел), облизывал губы и цеплялся одной рукой за плечо Кёнига, ерзая на его коленях и недвусмысленно подаваясь вперед. Руки самого Кёнига были скрыты столом, но Том ни секунду не сомневался, что именно он делает.

Том чувствовал, как чуть краснеют его щеки, и поспешно отвел взгляд.

В общественном месте, ничуть не скрываясь, это же нужно иметь столько наглости и смелости, чтобы…

Рука, чуть сжавшая его колено, показалась ледяной даже сквозь слой ткани. Видимо, девушке надоело развлекать клиента разговорами, и она решила перейти к более активным действиям.

\- Не желаете уединиться, господин?

Том лишь качнул головой.

Уединяться с ней он совершенно точно не желал, но и что делать дальше - не имел ни малейшего представления. Все происходящее начинало напоминать сон: дурной, непонятный сон, за которым Том никак не мог уследить и не мог понять его логику.

Наверное, знай, что именно от него потребуется в дальнейшем, было бы намного проще. Хоть какая-то отправная точка для дальнейших действий.

Том не считал себя гением по части шпионажа, черт возьми, он даже книги на подобную тему читал всего однажды! Но был совершенно уверен, что никто никогда не бросает даже случайных агентов на задание, не выдав хотя бы минимум касающихся их лично информации.

Либо все это ловушка для того же Кёнига, либо же…

Либо же Том просто идиот, который не в силах понять очевидного.

Девушка продолжала поглаживать его бедро, постепенно продвигаясь все выше, что-то шептала ему на ухо, но этим ограничивалась.

Интересно, в какой момент она потеряет к Тому всякий интерес?

Тихий стон привлек его внимание. Миньон на коленях Кёнига крупно вздрогнул всем телом, прижимаясь к его груди. Сам Кёниг невозмутимо поцеловал его куда-то в висок, успокаивающе погладил по спине и что-то прошептал на ухо.

Миньон резко вскинул голову и так же тихо переспросил. Кёниг в ответ лишь кивнул и аккуратно спихнул его со своих колен.

Ноги миньона еще немного дрожали, поэтому первые шаги он сделал, ощутимо покачиваясь и цепляясь за стол. Тому хотелось верить, что все это из-за алкоголя, а не из-за того, что миньон только что кончил.

Он вообще не хотел об этом думать. Особенно если учитывать, что миньон направлялся прямо к нему.

Вблизи он все так же напоминал куколку. Красивую дорогую куклу, что традиционно дарили в пять лет девочкам из знатных семей. Красивый, почти идеальный, только бисеринки пота на лбу и искусанные губы выдавали в нем живого человека.

Тому на мгновение стало стыдно за грязные брюки и взлохмаченные волосы.

\- Вильям зовет к себе, - голос миньона оказался на удивление низким. – Отказываться не советую, тебе понравится.

И, смерив презрительным взглядом девушку, протянул Тому руку.

На мгновение тот замешкался. В любой другой ситуации он послал бы миньона к черту, но сейчас… Грех было отказываться от подобного шанса.

\- Не скучай, - бросил он девушке и машинально сунул в карман лежавший на столе счет, который девушка зачем-то принесла вместе с вином.

В спину ему донеслась длинная заковыристая фраза на непонятном языке. Но ему совершенно точно не пожелали здоровья и приятного вечера.

Кёниг даже не пошевелился, когда они подошли. Лишь достал сигарету (именно сигарету, а не сигару, как того ожидал Том), закурил и выдохнул дым в сторону Тома, бесцеремонно его разглядывая.

Дым почему-то пах вишней.

Том чуть повел плечами и демонстративно окинул взглядом Кёнига.

Посмотреть определенно было на что.

Кёниг был худ, возможно, даже слишком худ для своего возраста, но не возникало даже мысли, что он слаб. Даже если не знать о его военном прошлом, было что-то в позе Кёнига такое, что выдавало в нем боевого офицера. 

Как не было и ни малейшего сомнения в его происхождении. Такие правильные черты лица и осанка могли быть только у человека из высшей аристократии.

\- Нравится? – Кёниг усмехнулся, затушил сигарету прямо о тарелку и отбросил окурок. 

\- Весьма, - не стал врать Том. – И что дальше?

Кёниг рассмеялся.

\- А ты нагл. Мне это нравится.

Он медленно поднялся, чуть опираясь на трость, которую все это время сжимал одной рукой. Миньон тут же поднырнул ему под бок, крепко обнимая за пояс. Взгляд, который тот успел бросить на Тома, был весьма однозначен.

«Мое, не трогай».

Но Том лишь хмыкнул и перевел взгляд на Кёнига.

Как он и думал, Кёниг оказался высоким, всего на пару-тройку сантиметров ниже Тома. Но стоило учитывать, что он опирался на трость, что скрадывало пару дюймов роста.

\- Меня зовут Вильям.

\- Томас, - в отличие от Кёнига, не стал врать Том. Откликаться на чужое имя – то еще удовольствие. 

Рукопожатие Кёнига оказалось сильным и на удивление приятным. Или, возможно, приятным оказалось шипение миньона, когда Кёниг отошел от него, чтобы прикоснуться к Тому. Рукопожатие затягивалось. Кёниг сжимал его ладонь и внимательно вглядывался в лицо Тома, словно пытался что-то разглядеть.

Том не отвел взгляд, лишь коснулся языком пересохших губ.

Он не имел в виду ничего такого, но, видимо, Кёниг понял его действие по-своему. Он усмехнулся и медленно отпустил его руку, дразнящее скользнув пальцами по запястью и ладони. Том невольно сжал кулак, чувствуя, как по коже от прикосновения Кёнига пробегают мурашки. 

\- И что же вы здесь делаете, Томас? – спросил Кёниг, садясь обратно за стол. – Несколько странное место, не находите?

\- Зато тихое, - возразил Том, наблюдая, как миньон садится обратно на колени Кёнигу, игнорируя стул. – И всем наплевать, чем вы тут занимаетесь.

\- О, это определенно его главное достоинство.

Рубашку миньон так и не застегнул, и сейчас Том мог видеть его грудь. Миньон, поймав взгляд Тома, лишь усмехнулся и демонстративно прижался губами к шее Кёнига. Рука его скользнула ниже, к брюкам, но Кёниг перехватил его ладонь.

\- Не шали, Анри, - цокнул он языком. – Иначе накажу.

Анри лишь хихикнул:

\- Обещаешь?

Но послушно положил руку на пояс Кёнига, чуть поглаживая его бок. Тот усмехнулся и повернулся к Тому.

\- Присаживайся. Думаю, нам есть о чем поговорить.

Миньон тут же вскинулся.

\- Но Вильям, - нараспев протянул он. – Ты обещал меня сводить сам знаешь куда. Мы не успеем, если задержимся еще хотя бы на десять минут.

\- Точно, я и забыл. В таком случае, до завтра, Томас. На три часа дня у меня запланирована прогулка с Мисси в Летнем саду. Надеюсь, мы там встретимся. До свидания.

И Кёниг повернулся к тянущемуся к нему Анри. Том поспешно отвернулся и поднялся на ноги.

Целовались они очень жадно и очень горячо.

И все равно его не оставляло ощущение, что Кёниг не сводил с него взгляда, пока Том не закрыл за собой дверь.


	4. Мисси

Только утром Том понял, что вчерашним днем безнадежно простудился. Было больно глотать, а голову он и вовсе только чудом оторвал от подушки.

Том с трудом сел на кровати и вцепился в матрас, стараясь не слишком сильно качаться. Ему как-то довелось ходить по Заливу в шторм, ощущения были примерно те же. Комнату словно шатало из стороны в сторону, а еще самого Тома кошмарно тошнило.

Но часы безжалостно показывали два пополудни, и, если Том не хотел опоздать на встречу с Кёнигом, он должен был поторапливаться и выходить, самое позднее, через пятнадцать минут.

Побриться удалось без происшествий, если не считать длинной царапины вдоль линии челюсти: рука дрогнула в последний момент. К счастью, царапина оказалась несерьезной, кровь остановилась уже через пару минут, стоило только посильнее прижать полотенце.

Том с сожалением коснулся крови, что осталась на светлой ткани, и потянулся за галстуком.

Арлетта была права: вчера Том выглядел просто хуже некуда и больше походил на последнего оборванца.

Нет, разумеется, он в любом случае не сможет позволить себе такие рубашки, как у Кёнига или его миньона Анри, а запонки с крупными изумрудами казались Тому и вовсе немыслимой роскошью. И вряд ли он когда-либо сможет приобрести себе нечто подобное, но второго такого взгляда, каким его одарил Анри, Том совершенно точно не потерпит.

Он никогда не собирался с такой тщательностью. Начищенные до блеска ботинки, заранее отглаженные рубашка и брюки. Разве что пиджак был откровенно старый и потрепанный, а жилет, который Том не носил уже пару-тройку лет как, на нем попросту не сходился. Так что от него, к сожалению, пришлось отказаться.

Небольшое зеркало напротив кровати не могло вместить полностью отражение Тома, поэтому он крутился около него никак не меньше десяти минут, придирчиво осматривая себя и лихорадочно отыскивая, что он может поправить.

Изъяны находились с легкостью, но вот пути их исправления — нет.

Наконец Том замер, глядя в глаза своему отражению.

— Успокойся, — тихо сказал он сам себе. — Том, успокойся, право. Словно институтка перед первым свиданием, не одобренным родителями.

И сам же усмехнулся столь глупому сравнению. Руки все равно тянулись коснуться зачесанных назад волос, галстук от непривычки душил, а пиджак казался неудобным.

Кто бы мог подумать, что Том будет так старательно готовиться к свиданию.

Он поморщился.

Это не свидание, вовсе нет. Это не может быть свиданием. Хотя Кёниг был определенно в его вкусе.

Но определенно не его круга.

Том усмехнулся, но на этот раз скорее горько, чем весело, облизал пересохшие губы и с трудом сглотнул.

Черт бы побрал Остермана и Кёнига. Особенно Кёнига.

Он сунул в карман пиджака бумажник (почти пустой, но не стоит говорить о грустном), подхватил шинель и вышел из комнаты.

Он просто сделает это.

Еще бы знать, что именно он сделает.

Пол тихо заскрипел под его ногами, когда Том на цыпочках подошел к двери, осторожно выглянул из комнаты и прислушался. Со стороны кухни доносились голоса, но сам разговор проходил так тихо, что Том не мог понять, кто именно говорит.

Мадам Гульес он был должен за комнаты уже за полтора месяца. Обычно он платил по средам, когда забирал деньги из банка, но в последнее время дела шли плохо, а поверенный в банке откровенно не советовал забирать сколь либо крупную сумму, даже если это были только проценты. По его словам, сейчас лучше пусть тебе должен государственный банк, чем твои деньги просто пропадут.

Это не было инфляцией в полном смысле этого слова. Цены в большинстве своем оставались прежними, никакого дефицита также не было, но по городу шептались, что все не так просто.

Том ни черта не смыслил в экономике и предпочитал доверять поверенному. Благо тот был близко знаком с его покойными родителями и "не собирался наживаться на сиротке".

Вот и брал Том самый минимум денег, и заплатить за комнату у него уже не оставалось средств. Мадам Гульес понимающе кивала, но с каждым днем ее взгляд становился все строже и тяжелее, а Тому было попросту страшно проходить мимо нее.

Да и несколько стыдно, честно говоря.

Том опять прислушался. Кажется, на кухне, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на входную дверь и длинный коридор, застеленный темно-зеленым паласом.

Он тихонько, почти на цыпочках, прошел к входной двери, прихватил зонт, давным-давно забытый кем-то около галошницы, и вышел за дверь.

Только в парадной Том позволил себе выдохнуть. Он даже не понял, что все это время он задерживал дыхание. Голова казалась отлитой из свинца, а в горле был самый настоящий пожар. Том сглотнул, поправил галстук (как будто дело было в этом злосчастном куске ткани) и медленно, цепляясь за перила, пошел вниз, тяжело ступая на каждую ступеньку.

Болел он в целом крайне редко, но каждый раз серьезно. Тому, кажется, было лет пятнадцать, когда он заболел ветряной оспой. Врач тогда сказал, что, переболей Том лет десять назад, все было бы гораздо проще, в более старшем возрасте болезнь проходила крайне долго и тяжело.

Как бы то ни было, Том выжил и благополучно обошелся без малейшей простуды в течение почти десяти лет. И вот так банально простудился.

Кажется, один из императоров точно так же вот так просто простудился и спустя неделю благополучно скончался в ночь перед своей свадьбой.

Том поежился (то ли от собственных мрачных мыслей, то ли просто от холода) и толкнул тяжелую дверь парадной.

Разумеется, дождь даже не думал прекращаться.

Один из приятелей как-то со смехом сказал Тому, что местные называют подобный дождь ни много ни мало, а самой «Карой Небес». Именно с больших букв. И мрачно шутили, что вот-вот повторится наводнение двадцатых годов прошлого века, и всю столицу просто-напросто смоет в серый Залив.

Иногда Том был категорически «за» такой расклад дел.

Некоторое время он стоял на пороге, всматриваясь в сплошную стену дождя. Он слышал, как на соседней улице ржет лошадь, запряженная в коляску (там, как раз напротив их двора, часто останавливались извозчики), как кто-то с шумом бежит по лужам, но ровным счетом ничего не видел.

Казалось, от такого ливня не спасет даже самый большой зонт, а его, с одной сломанной спицей, и вовсе.

Том поправил воротник и раскрыл зонт.

Все же он надеялся, что если столицу и смоет очередное наводнение, то это случится не сегодня.

Сегодня его в Летнем саду ждал Кёниг и загадочная Мисси. Том не знал, кто она: любовница Кёнига или кто-то еще, но уже заранее ее недолюбливал.

И нет, он просто заболел, и трясет его от озноба, а не от ожидания и, что еще хуже, предвкушения.

Не его полета птица, этот Вильгельм Кёниг, совершенно точно не его полета.

 

* * *

Столицу не смыло по чистой случайности, Том был в это уверен.

Дождь не кончался со вчерашнего дня, лишь затихал на несколько минут, давал поверить, что все закончилось, чтобы вновь зарядить с удвоенной силой. Вода была повсюду: в воздухе, вокруг, под ногами, ветер бросал дождевые капли прямо в лицо и буквально вырывал из рук многострадальный зонт.

Последний, кстати, уже несколько раз вывернуло наизнанку, и пара спиц угрожающе хрустнули. Том мысленно сделал себе отметку, что придется купить еще один зонт и поставить около галошницы на случай, если вдруг найдется хозяин.

Все же брать вещи, даже оставленные уже пару недель как, в квартире было не принято.

Том уже подсчитывал, во сколько ему обойдется новый зонт, как перед ним, неожиданно вырвавшись из-за стены дождя, возникли огромные ворота Летнего сада.

Решетка ограды была грандиозной, другого слова было просто не подобрать. Сама ограда была огромной, на первый взгляд никак не меньше трех метров. На ограде расцветали диковинные цветы из железа, скалили пасти огромные львы (те же, что были на гербе Правящего дома), а сама ограда кончалась золотом копий.

Впечатляющее зрелище, это стоило признать. Хотя за серостью дождя ограда не казалась чем-то великолепным, словно вода скрадывала то очарование, которое неизменно окружало Летний сад.

Том чуть дернул зонтом, стряхивая воду (ха, как будто в этом был хоть какой-то смысл), и коснулся ограды.

Металл на ощупь был просто ледяным. И очень мокрым, но кто бы в этом сомневался. Том взглянул на часы. Было пять минут четвертого, а за оградой не было видно ни движения. Кёниг, конечно, сказал, что запланировал прогулку с загадочной Мисси, но в такой дождь выгуливать девушку…

Том покачал головой. Нет, на такое не пойдет ни одна здравомыслящая девица, если, конечно, она не желает заполучить воспаление легких. Или выскочить замуж за Кёнига, если его впечатляют подобные безрассудства.

От Третьего отделения по-прежнему не было ничего слышно, а Арлетта и вовсе исчезла с горизонта, не оставив никаких сведений. Зачем Том, почему Том?.. Столько вопросов — и все они оставались без ответа.

Том вообще не был уверен, что когда-либо получит ответы.

Ну и черт с ними.

И Том толкнул тяжелую кованую ограду.

Вперед шла длинная аллея, дорожка которой была засыпана мелким гравием. По обе стороны аллеи, словно безмолвные стражи, стояли Слава и Минерва. Том привычно огляделся и быстро провел двумя пальцами по голове мраморного совенка, что сидел около ног Минервы.

— Привет, — тихо шепнул Том. — Давно не виделись, не так ли?

Разумеется, совенок ничего не ответил и не мог ответить, но Том привык приветствовать его, как старого знакомого, это было его своеобразным ритуалом с малолетства. Он помнил, как его впервые привели в Сад. Он тогда бесконечно вертел головой в безуспешной попытке увидеть все. Это сейчас он привык к общей серости каменной столицы, но тогда подобное было ему ново и необычно. Поэтому посещение этого едва ли не единственного островка зелени казалось почти благословением и отдыхом от душащего города.

Мраморные статуи заворожили его с первого дня. Дядя тихим голосом комментировал каждую из них, пока Том не запомнил их все до единой. Может быть, он и не мог толком объяснить, кто такая Минерва и почему около ее ног сидит совенок (дядя говорил, что это сова, но уж больно мелкой она выглядела), как и не мог сказать, чем именно знаменит древнеримский Нерон, но каждую из статуй он знал в лицо и мог с точностью сказать, где какая аллегория.

Особенно ему нравилась аллегория Правосудия: женская фигура, укутанная то ли в тогу, то ли просто в простыню, и с мечом в руках. Было в ней что-то такое, что заставляло маленького Тома подолгу останавливаться рядом и вглядываться в каменные черты лица. Его так не завораживала Ночь, эта дева в звездном покрывале, как Правосудие.

Была, наверное, в этом какая-то ирония, которую Том не мог до конца понять.

Несмотря на дождь, фонтаны работали, словно было кому ими любоваться. Отсюда, с главной аллеи, они просматривались все, кроме главного, что стоял несколько в стороне.

Шум работающих фонтанов был слышен даже сквозь шум дождя. Низкий такой звук, от которого Тому почему-то хотелось улыбаться.

Он неуверенно сделал несколько шагов вперед. Вокруг не было видно даже ни одного жандарма, которые неизменно дежурили около главных ворот Сада и отдавали честь всем важным особам, что прогуливались мимо.

Не Тому, разумеется, его они едва замечали.

Так или иначе, но жандармов поблизости не было, как и не было кого-либо еще. Сад редко пустовал, обычно даже во время дождя по его широким дорожкам неспешно прогуливались горожане, а дети все норовили нырнуть в ближайший фонтан или потрогать за нос самого Цезаря, чей бюст стоял чуть дальше. Ну или Нерона — для детей особой разницы не было.

Но ни Кёнига, ни загадочной Мисси поблизости не наблюдалось. Даже дорожки были ровными, словно их только что расчистили или, что более вероятно, по ним с самого утра никто не ходил.

Рука Тома чуть дрожала, когда он медленно шагал мимо первого фонтана. Ничего особенного из себя этот фонтан не представлял, всего лишь струя воды, устремленная вверх на два — два с половиной метра, но поначалу впечатлял даже он. Том помнил, как в детстве пытался его зарисовать, пока не смирился с тем, что таланта живописца в нем не наблюдалось даже самой крохи.

Здесь же аллея разделялась. Самая широкая ее дорожка продолжалась все так же прямо, но появлялось четыре дополнительных, что вели в разные части парка. Поздней весной, летом и в начале осени (особенно в начале осени!) это было необычайно красивое зрелище: тенистые аллеи, увитая зеленью ограда, на фоне которой белели мраморные античные статуи, но сейчас, в первые дни марта...

Эта весна с самого начала обещала быть очень холодной: по утрам все так же случались заморозки, ледяной ветер забирался под полы пальто и шинели, а днем шел холодный дождь, от которого не спасал ни один зонт. В этом Том уже успел убедиться лично: кажется, шинель на нем можно было смело выжимать.

На этом месте ему следовало решить, куда идти дальше. Продолжить свою вынужденную прогулку по главной аллее или свернуть? По левую руку, насколько Том помнил, располагался чайный домик, куда пускали только членов императорской семьи и их приближенных, а справа — главный фонтан сада. Роскошный, спору нет, но воды Тому и так было предостаточно.

Можно было просто идти дальше, бесцельно блуждая по широким дорожкам сада. Наверное, располагай к этому погода, Том так и сделал бы, но сейчас он промок до нитки, а замерзших пальцев в ботинках он и вовсе почти не чувствовал.

В такую погоду гуляют только сумасшедшие романтики. Из тех, кто прославляет дождливую столицу в своих стихах и клянется никогда не забывать этот серый город.

Том к таким людям совершенно точно не относился.

Чуть дальше по аллее раздался громкий детский смех и крик вспугнутых чаек, от чего Том вздрогнул и довольно улыбнулся.

Кажется, он знает, где искать Кёнига.

Почему-то Том всегда забывал, что в Летнем саду, помимо статуй и фонтанов, был еще большой пруд, где жила пара белоснежных лебедей, а также личный Его Величества зверинец, где в просторном вольере жил самый настоящий гепард. А еще он, этот зверинец, находился в огромной крытой беседке, где часто прятались от дождя.

Вот там как раз можно было даже в плохую погоду прогуливаться с дамой с таким необычным именем.

Мисси. Кто же она такая?

 

* * *

— Ты уже видела графа? — донесся до Тома тихий шепот и негромкий смех.

Том остановился. Его все еще скрывали деревья, что росли вдоль аллеи, а вот он сам прекрасно видел говоривших.

Это были две девушки в форменных светло-коричневых платьях Института. Одна из них держала над их головами большой раскрытый темно-синий зонт.

— Меня больше волновала его спутница, — вторая девушка захихикала и прикрыла рот узкой ладонью. Крупный перстень, надетый поверх ажурной перчатки, ярко сверкнул, отражая косые лучи солнца, выглянувшего из-за туч. — Ты, конечно, говорила, что она эпатажна, но я не думала, что настолько.

Они рассмеялись, склонив головы. Теперь Тому приходилось вслушиваться, чтобы разобрать их слова.

— О, это же Вильгельм Кёниг, у него все необычное, — почти мечтательно прошептала девушка с зонтом. — Но, держу пари, это необычно даже для него. Мне рассказывали, какой фурор они произвели, когда впервые вместе появились на людях. Сказали, что их даже сфотографировали вместе, представляешь себе такое?

— О, милая, я бы тоже не отказалась от фото подобной пары. Красавица и чудовище, только наоборот.

Они снова захихикали.

— Давно это у них? — спросила вторая девушка, все же отведя руку от лица. — Такие... отношения?

— С начала осени, если я не ошибаюсь. Так они еженедельно гуляют по саду. Кёниг сказал, что его Мисси не отказалась бы выходить в люди чаще, но у него просто не хватает на это времени.

— А откуда она?

— Граф привез ее из Берлина, если ты об этом.

— Нет, откуда она? Африка? Индия?

Девушка нахмурилась.

— Кажется, все же из Африки. Да, точно, из Африки. Сама она не делится о том, откуда приехала в Европу, сама понимаешь.

Они снова прыснули от смеха.

— Это еще ладно, — просмеявшись, продолжила одна из них. — Говорят, однажды Вильгельм привез с севера прямо в вагоне поезда и держал во дворе своего дворца огромного белого...

Тут Том неловко наступил на ветку, которая оглушительно громко хрустнула под его ботинком. Девушки, поняв, что их подслушивают, на мгновение замолчали, а потом захихикали и скрылись в тени деревьев. А Тому ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как выйти из своего укрытия и подняться по широким каменным ступенькам зверинца, силясь представить себе загадочную Мисси. Если она так впечатлила столичную публику, то она должна быть просто сногсшибательна.

Том невольно представил себе возвышающуюся над Кёнигом двухметровую негритянку, увешанную кольцами и с голой грудью, как она ходила бы в своем племени в Африке.

Нет, пожалуй, это слишком даже для Кёнига.

Впрочем, Том сейчас все сам увидит.

В зверинце было ожидаемо многолюдно. Похоже, прогулка Кёнига с Мисси стала традиционным развлечением для света столицы.

Том слышал, как ахают дамы и негромко посмеиваются мужчины, слышал бодрый голос Кёнига. Он рассказывал, как его спутнице нравится здесь находиться, но она, увы, не может лично выразить свое почтение, потому что совсем не знает языка. Том слышал, но не видел, такая толпа окружает Кёнига.

А потом толпа как-то сместилась, и Том, сам не понимая как, оказался в первых рядах. И увидел их. Кёнига и Мисси.

Он ошибся.

Мисси был ниже Кёнига и едва доставала ему до плеча. Она не была негритянкой. Она была ярко-рыжей. Она не носила кольца, но да, из одежды на ней была только огромная и нелепая женская шляпка, которая едва держалась на ее голове и которую Мисси бесконечно поправляла.

А еще она была обезьяной.

Даже если бы Том никогда не видел орангутанов даже на картинке, он все равно узнал бы его.

К тому же, рисунок в старом учебнике естествознания ни в коей мере не передавал всей массивности этого зверя. Пожалуй, Мисси была даже небольшой для своего вида, никак не выше метра шестидесяти, но столь массивна, что наверняка весила больше, чем Том и Кёниг вместе взятые.

О том, какими сильными были ее руки, которыми она цеплялась за локоть Кёнига, Том даже представлять не хотел. Сам Кёниг держался непринужденно и легко, словно на его руке не висела огромная обезьяна, давящая на нее всем своим немалым весом. Кёниг опирался на свою трость и неспешно беседовал с усатым джентльменом в высоком цилиндре. Джентльмен хмурился и пару раз даже резко ответил Кёнигу, на что тот только улыбался и изредка качал головой.

Анри поблизости не наблюдалось, и Том вздохнул с облегчением. Вот уж с кем он точно не хотел сегодня видеться.

— Нет, вы себе представляете? — тихо шептались рядом с Томом. — Говорят, у нее есть своя собственная комната.

— Граф весьма экстравагантен, — соглашались в ответ. — Но, согласитесь, что-то в этом есть. Вы не знакомы с его Григорием?

— Нет. А кто этот человек?

— О, в таком случае, не буду портить сюрприз. Григорий просто незабываем, уж поверьте мне.

В этот момент Мисси повернула к ним голову, что-то громко ухнула и потащила Кёнига в сторону Тома. Трость громко чиркнула по полу, но Кёниг удержался на ногах и почти сразу же выпрямился. А потом увидел Тома.

Кёниг был из тех людей, кого совершенно преображала искренняя улыбка. Он и без этого больше напоминал изысканный портрет талантливого художника, чем живого человека. А улыбка словно освещала его лицо изнутри, с ней Кёниг больше не походил на ангелов кисти Рафаэля Санти, прекрасного, но совершенно нереального.

И таким Тому он нравился намного больше, что уж душой кривить.

— Томас, рад тебя видеть.

— И я тебя.

В этот раз рукопожатие выдалось быстрым и почти формальным, если бы не странные искры, что мелькнули во взгляде Кёнига. Но тот спустя какое-то мгновение вновь стал доброжелательно-невозмутимым.

— Ужасная погода, не правда ли? — спросил Кёниг, чуть отступая и оглядывая Тома.

А тому стало как-то мучительно стыдно за мокрую шинель и хлюпающие ботинки. Поэтому он сглотнул, пытаясь успокоиться и унять боль в горле, и лишь потом ответил:

— Бывает и похуже, сами знаете. Столичный климат не терпит слабых.

Кёниг тихо рассмеялся.

— Ты совершенно прав. А теперь позволь представить тебе Мисси. Мисси, это Томас, мой хороший друг. Будь хорошей девочкой, поздоровайся.

Мисси в очередной раз что-то ухнула, чуть толкнула Тома в бок (он даже покачнулся), приветствуя, а потом сгребла в охапку Кёнига.

Кажется, Том слышал даже хруст ребер.

Но Кёниг лишь рассмеялся и погладил Мисси по голове. Видимо, привык к такому проявлению внимания и любви.

— Я предлагаю прогуляться, пока стих дождь, — произнес он, выпутываясь из чересчур крепких объятий. — Кто знает, когда это случится снова. Эрфи!

К ним тут же подскочил мальчик-индус. Босой, в широких штанах и в ярком тюрбане он выглядел не менее экзотично, чем Мисси.

— Эрфи, займись. Пойдем, Томас, тут есть одно очень любопытное место...

И, подхватив Тома за локоть, повел его сквозь толпу, уже не обращая внимания на Мисси, все так же цепляющуюся за его одежду.

Тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

 

* * *

Кёниг вывел его на неприметную аллею, что начинался сразу позади зверинца. Это даже не аллея, а скорее широкая тропка, которую кто-то проложил между деревьями.

Дождь и правда стих, а ветер разогнал тучи, и сейчас на тусклом голубом небе светило еще совсем холодное солнце.

— Неправильная какая-то в этом году весна, верно? — неожиданно спросил Кёниг, оборачиваясь.

Они стояли, скрытые от посторонних взглядов высоким кустарником. Том остановился в полшаге от Кёнига. Тот внимательно смотрел на него, словно чего-то ожидая. Тому был не по себе от этого взгляда, и он поспешно отвернулся.

— Почему неправильная? — наконец произнес он, все так же глядя в небо.

Кёниг неслышно подошел, скрадывая то расстояние, что было между ними. Том чувствовал на шее его теплое дыхание и почему-то боялся даже пошевелиться.

— Почему неправильная? — задумчиво повторил Кёниг. — Не знаю. Просто она неправильная. Холодная. Очень холодная, у матушки перемерзли все цветы в розарии. Ты когда-нибудь видел замершие розы?

Том покачал головой.

— Печальное зрелище, — Кёниг шумно вздохнул. — Они только начали жить, а уже погибли. Вот и сейчас. Все должно оживать, пару лет назад в это время в нашем парке уже распустилась первая листва, а сейчас там все холодно и голо, как в каком-то склепе.

Что-то в голосе Кёнига заставило Тома повернуть голову. Кёниг и правда стоял напротив него так близко, что они чуть не столкнулись носам. Губы Кёнига тронула слабая улыбка. А Том замер, зачарованный этим простым движением.

Кажется, все не шло, все катилось под откос, ничем не контролируемое.

— А может… — услышал Том свой собственный голос. — Может, это только начало борьбы жизни и смерти? Ведь мы знаем, что жизнь все равно победит, что наступит лето. Холодное и дождливое, но все равно лето. Зима уйдет.

— Но мы все равно будем помнить, как все неправильно началось. С такого вот обмана, с такой холодной весны.

Податься вперед казалось самым правильным поступком. Податься вперед, чуть склонить голову, коснуться губами чужих губ. Накрыть рукой чуть подрагивающие тонкие пальцы и вместе сжать трость, на которую опирался Кёниг.

Кёниг ответил на этот нечаянный поцелуй. Быстро, горячо и сильно, так, что Том почувствовал, как внутри все ухнуло вниз, а в коленях чувствовалась предательская слабость.

Он уже целовался с мужчинами, но никто из них даже самую малость не походил на Кёнига.

У него были холодные твердые губы, которые он разомкнул лишь на мгновение, от него пахло свежим одеколоном и вишневыми сигаретами.

Большего Том разобрать не успел, Кёниг отстранился уже спустя несколько секунд. Медленно провел языком по губам, словно собирая вкус и снова улыбнулся.

Той самой улыбкой, которая так понравилась Тому.

— Идем, — позвал он и протянул левую руку. Правой он опирался на трость, уже вдавленную в гравий на пару сантиметров.

И Том сжал протянутую руку. Перчаток Кёниг так и не надел, и это было таким правильным — ощущение его холодных пальцев, — что Том на мгновение испугался, но уже спустя секунду отбросил всякий страх.

Все равно это вряд ли повторится, так к чему усложнять ситуацию?

Но как ему в это мгновение хотелось обратиться к Гёте.

Verweile doch! Du bist so sch?n!

Или как оно там звучало?

Кёниг вел его за собой несколько минут. Несмотря на трость, шел он очень быстро, бывало, что Том даже за ним не поспевал. Но вот он остановился и кивнул чуть в сторону от тропы.

— Присаживайся.

В тени кустарника пряталась короткая узкая скамья, на которой они вдвоем с трудом уместились. Они соприкасались бедрами и сталкивались локтями, но в голове Тома не мелькнуло даже мысли, что стоит отодвинуться.

Пару минут сидели в тишине. Потом Кёниг вздохнул, достал из кармана пальто портсигар и закурил. Том вдохнул ставший привычным вишневый дым и чуть отвернулся.

— Не нравится? — спросил Кёниг, указательным пальцем поглаживая голову орла на трости.

Он не положил ее рядом, а зажал между коленей, от чего его движения выглядели почти порнографичными. Том с трудом отвел глаза.

— Не люблю дым, — враз охрипшим голосом (только из-за болезни, ничего более) ответил он.

Кёниг ничего не сказал. Лишь снова затянулся и выдохнул. Не думал же Том, что Кёниг ради него потушит сигару?

Ни о чем подобном он и не думал, разумеется.

— Это мое любимое место, — неожиданно произнес Кёниг. — Здесь никогда никого не бывает. Зато слышно реку.

И действительно, сейчас Том ясно слышал, как волны с шумом плещутся камни высокой набережной. Сейчас этот привычный с детства звук не вызывал раздражение, а скорее умиротворял.

Том ничего не стал отвечать. Лишь откинулся на спинку скамейки и словно невзначай положил на нее руку, кончиками пальцем касаясь его плеча. Кёниг на это никак не отреагировал и продолжил курить. Только пальцы на голове орла замерли.

О чем можно говорить в такой ситуации? О чем вообще можно говорить с совершенно незнакомым человеком, которого видишь второй раз в жизни, но к которому так необъяснимо тянет? И все это при том, что существовала необходимость контролировать каждое слово, чтобы невзначай не выдать себя.

Вот поэтому Том и молчал, бездумно оглядываясь и наслаждаясь одним только присутствием Кёнига.

Губы до сих пор горели от их короткого поцелуя.

Том никогда не забредал в эту часть сада. Как, пожалуй, и большинство других людей. Нет, кустарники даже сейчас были аккуратно подстрижены, скамейка свежевыкрашенна, а дорожки подметены, но все равно не отпускало ощущение, что здесь обычно никто не появляется. Какой-то неуловимый дух запустения терялся среди высоких кленов, ложился на начавшую прорастать свежую зеленую траву, словно витал в воздухе.

Даже перебежавшая дорожку белочка была слишком пуглива и не привычна к людям.

Кёниг потушил сигарету и завернул окурок в платок.

— Ты знаешь, кто я? — спросил он, поворачиваясь.

Том кивнул. Скрывать этот факт он не видел смысла.

— Хорошо, — Кёниг кивнул в ответ. — Обо мне ходит много слухов, но все они остаются именно слухами, никаких доказанных фактов. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы все это так и осталось. Понимаешь?

— Конечно, — Том убрал руку со спинки скамейки и сжал ладонь Кёнига. — Думаю, в противном случае, ты найдешь способ заставить меня замолчать.

Кёниг, к удивлению Тома, даже не улыбнулся. Напротив, поморщился и высвободил свою ладонь из мягкого пожатия Тома.

— Хорошенько запомни одну вещь, — холодно сказал он. — Ее я повторять не буду. Я не приемлю насилия. В любом виде. Угрозы, физическая расправа и прочее, мне все это глубоко отвратительно. И к этим вещам я не прибегну никогда и ни за что.

— Но ты воевал. Неужели не пришлось никого убить или покалечить?

— Это другое. Не уверен, что ты поймешь. Меня воспитывали с мыслью, что государство и государь — дороже всего. И в первую очередь, дороже моей собственной жизни. Мы призваны служить Отечеству и умереть за него. Это не обсуждается. Эту войну начали не мы, этот противник несет реальную угрозу. Разве мог я остаться в стороне?

Он отвернулся и тихо продолжил.

— Интересы и безопасность государства дороже моих принципов. Но в остальном... Запомни, я никогда не опущусь до угроз и насилия. Поэтому я найду другие способы, которые заставят тебя молчать о нашей связи.

Том кивнул и снова коснулся холодной руки Кёнига. Тот чуть вздрогнул, но спустя мгновение расслабился, словно не было той короткой вспышки раздражения и злости.

— Почему я? — задал Том давно мучащий его вопрос. Задал, правда, не тому человеку, но все же.

Ответ Кёнига немного ошарашил.

— Ты красивый, — просто сказал он. — А я люблю красивых людей. Если навести лоск и переодеть, то все столичные ловеласы могут уходить на покой.

— Буду красивее Анри? — справедливо удивился Том, припоминая его холеную внешность.

Кёниг чуть поморщился.

— Не путай холодное и мягкое, будь добр. На Анри ты никогда не будешь походить, как ни старайся. Он красивая статуэтка, созданная мастером. В тебе же… — он на мгновение замолчал. — В тебе привлекает другое. У тебя классическая мужская красота, которую мужчины создают себе сами. Тебя нужно просто подтолкнуть в нужном направлении.

— И тебе это нравится?

— Ты представить себе не можешь, насколько. А я не привык отказываться от удовольствия.

Его темные глаза гипнотизировали, и Том опять первым потянулся за поцелуем.

Его губы все так же пахли сигарами и вишней, просто сейчас этот вкус стал острее, от него все тело покрывалось мурашками даже под толстым материалом шинели.

Пальто Кёнига было скроено из более мягкого и несомненно дорогого материла, но оно все равно мешало и не давало прикоснуться в телу.

Тому было мало его тонких запястий.

Кёниг что-то прошептал сквозь поцелуй, когда Том потянул его на себя, но послушно приподнялся и позволил усадить себя на его колени.

Он только выглядел тонкокостным, а весил совершенно нормально для мужчины, не имея ничего общего с теми мальчиками, с которыми Том имел дело до этого.

И черт возьми, если это не возбуждало еще больше.

Кёниг сполз ниже, проезжая по бедрам и упираясь коленями в спинку скамейки. Медленно прервал поцелуй, чмокнув напоследок в губы и, не отстраняясь и не поднимая головы, встретился взглядом с Томом.

Глаза Кёнига из карих стали совершенно черными, Том чувствовал животом его твердый член, упирался собственным в его ногу. Отчаянно хотелось двигаться. Но когда Том потянулся за следующим поцелуем, Кёниг чуть отвернулся, и губы Тома скользнули по его щеке.

Том замер, принимая правила игры. Командовал здесь именно Кёниг, так будет всегда.

Вот и сейчас Кёниг лишь прижимался к нему, изредка чуть шевелясь, дразня прикосновениями, отчего внутри все сжималось в предвкушении.

Кёниг чуть вздрогнул, когда Том с силой провел ладонями по его бедрам, забираясь под пальто и сжимая пальцы.

— Замерз? — насмешливо спросил он, склоняясь ниже и задевая губами нос Тома.

— Ты же меня согреешь, верно? — Том правильно понял правила и сейчас старался удержаться на этой волне легкой насмешки, хотя дышать было тяжело.

— Согрею, — пообещал Кёниг. — Но не сейчас.

Том не сдержал стона, когда Кёниг слез с его коленей, и едва успел подхватить его за локоть. Больная нога подогнулась в самый неподходящий момент.

Кёниг сел на скамейку, вытянув ноги и расстегнув пальто. Он тяжело дышал, а Том не мог отвести взгляда от его натянувшихся в паху брюк.

— Не нужно, — Кёниг перехватил его ладонь. — Пока не нужно.

— Ты же говорил, что не отказываешь себе в удовольствии? Но сейчас ты делаешь именно это.

В ответ Кёниг лишь рассмеялся.

— Глупый мальчишка. В этом и состоит большая часть удовольствия. В предвкушении. Ты поймешь со временем.

— Тогда когда? — не стал спорить Том, лишь положил ногу на ногу, стараясь незаметно прижать собственный член. Возбуждение было почти болезненным.

— Сегодня, — Кёниг бросил на него быстрый взгляд и медленно застегнул пальто. — Там, где не так сыро и холодно. Хочешь увидеть умершие розы?

Том рассеяно кивнул, соглашаясь. Пожалуй, сейчас он согласился бы на что угодно.

— Тогда до вечера, — Кёниг уже поднялся на ноги, когда обернулся к Тому. — Хочешь попрощаться с Мисси? Кажется, ты ей понравился, обычно она к людям не прикасается.

— Она весьма... мила?

— Пожалуй, что да, — рассмеялся Кёниг. — В таком случае, приводи себя в порядок и догоняй. К тому же, начинается дождь.

И правда, первые капли уже упали на землю, когда Том догнал неспешно идущего Кёнига. Чтобы уместиться под зонтом, который Том лишь каким-то чудом нигде не потерял, им пришлось идти, задевая друг друга плечами. Это было неудобно, пока Кёниг, закатив глаза, не положил свою руку на его локоть и не замедлил шаг.

— Слухи не пойдут? — тихо спросил Том, подстраиваясь под его темп.

Кёниг покачал головой.

— У моей репутации есть положительная сторона. Вроде бы все знают, что я гомосексуалист, но никто никогда не ловил меня на горячем. А значит, что могут лишь пустить слухи. А слухов, в свою очередь, ходит столько, что им давно никто не верит.

— Удобный способ прятать правду.

— Весьма, — не стал спорить Кёниг.

— Кстати, откуда у тебя Мисси? Так просто такую обезьяну не найдешь.

Кёниг рассмеялся.

— Это длинная история, — сквозь смех, произнес он. — Это было в зоопарке, в Берлине. Мне шутки ради предложили угостить Мисси бананом, а для этого пришлось зайти в клетку. Долго договаривались со служащими, но в итоге меня туда пустили. А Мисси как на меня бросится и начнет обнимать, не обращая внимания на банан.

— Правильно, зачем ей банан, если пришел сам Вильгельм Кёниг, — хохотнул Том. — А дальше?

— А дальше паника у служащих: Мисси ведь и задушить может; страдания самой Мисси, когда меня вырвали из ее лап; испорченный костюм и раздавленный банан. Сам не понимаю, зачем на следующий день вернулся и вызвался прогуляться с ней по территории зоопарка. А перед отъездом выкупил. Не смог устоять перед ее глазами: слишком они прекрасны.

Они остановились, смеясь. Том не удержался и, протянув руку, заправил Кёнигу за ухо выбившуюся прядь черных волос. Тот лишь улыбнулся.

— А Григорий? В толпе о нем говорили.

— А Григория привез не я, а тетушка, — покачал головой Кёниг. — Хотя да, признаю, уговорил ее на покупку именно я, живет он тоже у меня. Пугает незваных гостей.

— Григорий, он кто?

-О, этого в толпе не говорили? Тогда сюрприз. Поверь, ты его сразу узнаешь. И никогда не забудешь.

— Да, об этом как раз и предупреждали, — пробормотал себе под нос Том.

Остаток пути прошли в молчании. Неподалеку от зверинца Кёниг все же отпустил его локоть и быстро взбежал по ступенькам. Том последовал за ним, едва не поскользнувшись у самого порога.

Большинство зевак уже успели налюбоваться на Мисси, и беседка опустела. Лишь босоногий мальчик-индус сидел рядом с Мисси, гладил ее по шерсти и что-то тихо напевал.

— Эрфи, мы уходим, — позвал их Кёниг.

Оба — и Мисси, и Эрфи — тотчас же вскочили на ноги. Том помахал им рукой, не решаясь подойти. Кёниг просто отчаянный, раз так легко и непринужденно обнимается с Мисси. Мало ли что взбредет в голову обезьяне. Том лучше постоит в стороне.

— Приходи сегодня в девять, — не поворачиваясь, тихо сказал Кёниг, натягивая перчатки. — В наш парк. Скажешь, что пришел посмотреть на розы, тебя пропустят.

— В ваш парк? — переспросил Том.

— Ну да. Матушкин розарий находится именно там. Не во дворце же, для это существует усадьба.

— Нет, я о другом. Это действительно ваш парк?

— А ты думаешь, он просто так носит нашу фамилию? — теперь уже удивился Кёниг. — Что мы сделали его публичным, еще ничего не значит. В восемь он закрывается, к девяти я жду тебя. До свидания.

— До свидания, — вторил ему Том.

Кёнига он представлял совсем иначе. Он не мог заслужить всей той ненависти, с которой о нем говорила Арлетта.

Что-то здесь определенно не сходилось.


	5. Мертвые розы

Денег (с учетом завалившейся за прокладку шинели купюры и пары монет) вполне хватало бы на неплохой обед. Либо их можно было сэкономить и через пару месяцев купить новые ботинки. Или галстук — на хорошие ботинки, какие носил тот же Кёниг, у Тома в жизни не хватит денег, а появляться в том, что он обычно носил, почему-то не хотелось.

Часы безжалостно показывали только начало шестого, в небе снова начинали угрожающе собираться тяжелые серые тучи, а Тому нужно было где-то убить больше трех часов.

Вариант с походом домой Том даже не рассматривал. Эта холодная тесная комната уже стояла у него как кость в горле. А еще на Тома, кажется, накатила самая настоящая хандра.

И душащий насморк, а в карманах, как назло, не завалялось не то что платка, даже просто обрывка ткани, которые Том иногда носил с собой, чтобы иметь возможность протереть ботинки.

Те, кто умудрялся пройти по улицам города и не запачкать обувь, определенно обладали магическими способностями.

Но в карманах было пусто, вытирать нос рукавом шинели — это было бы слишком.

Вот и шел Том по набережной, ежась от холодного ветра и изредка проводя костяшкой указательного пальца по носу.

Итак, у него больше трех часов, денег только на обед, пусть и плотный (а если вспомнить, что Том так и не позавтракал, то обед непременно должен быть плотным, иначе в нем нет никакого смысла), а еще — никаких мыслей в голове.

С того момента, как он вышел из Летнего сада, он брел, не слишком разбирая дороги. Идти ему, по сути, было некуда. Домой — он скорее удавится, так ему тошно было уже там находиться. К друзьям? Артур уехал еще пару месяцев как, сказал, что денег на столицу у него нет. Пьер, напротив, решил, что не прочь попутешествовать по Европе, пока никто ни с кем не воюет. Кто знает, как долго все это продлится?

А больше никого Том и не мог назвать не то что другом, даже близким приятелем. Что поделать, Том никогда не отличался особой общительностью, предпочитая оставаться чуть в стороне от всех остальных. И к тому же, нельзя было сказать, что остальные так жаждали общения с Томом.

В итоге ситуация устраивала всех, так что менять что-либо Том не собирался.

Поэтому и брел по набережной куда-то в сторону Императорского моста, сунув руки глубоко в карманы шинели не глядя по сторонам.

Хорошее настроение, которым он заразился от Кёнига, постепенно сходило на нет. Холодный ветер, мокрые ботинки и вечный встающий ребром вопрос о деньгах как-то не оставляли места для чего-то яркого и красочного.

Это Кёниг мог позволить себе привести из Берлина обезьяну, повинуясь прихоти, а потом выгуливать ее в Летнем саду, словно это в порядке вещей. Кёниг был совершенно из другого мира, мира, в который у Тома не было доступа.

Но злиться именно на Кёнига почему-то все равно не получалось. Плохо думать об Анри, которого Том видел один раз в жизни, почему-то удавалось, хотя конкретно ему самому Анри ровным счетом ничего не сделал.

А что плохого он сделал, в принципе? Почти отдался Кёнигу прямо за столом в грязном кабаке? А не это ли едва не сделал сам Том в таком же публичном месте?

Но все равно злился он именно на Анри, которого там даже не было, а не на Кёнига.

Том пнул попавший под ноги камешек и поднял глаза.

Впереди уже показался мост, а значит, нужно было определяться, куда идти дальше. Переходить на ту сторону реки? А зачем? Там, на стороне дворцов и императорских парков, ему делать совершенно нечего.

Река буквально делила город на две части. По правую руку располагались публичные места, куда был открыт ход, в принципе, всем. Летний сад, Кёниг-парк, несколько театров. И, разумеется, дома. Как роскошные особняки зажиточных буржуа, так и узкие, безликие, больше похожие на бараки жилища рабочих. Последние располагались ближе к окраине города, где и находилось большинство заводов. Здесь, почти в самом центре, не было видно даже их труб, которые, словно башни, устремлялись в небо.

Но вот на левом берегу, низком берегу, жила аристократия. Еще мальчишкой Том частенько приходил на пристань и пытался рассмотреть каждый дворец, которые, подчиняясь плану, составленному еще самым первым императором, ровной линией высились вдоль берега.

Два берега связывали три моста. Широкие, почти помпезные, в лучших традициях барроко, они сами были скорее архитектурным шедевром, использовать их в повседневной жизни города было почти кощунством. Стоило сказать, переходили по ним и правда достаточно редко. Обычным людям было совершенно нечего делать на левом берегу, а аристократия, в свою очередь, редко опускалась до того, чтобы покинуть свои роскошные дворцы и пройтись по обычным, не парадным улицам.

За исключением Летнего сада и Кёниг-парка, разумеется. Эти места одинаково любила и аристократия, и обычные горожане. И эти два места были едва ли не единственными точками соприкосновения двух разных миров.

Сам Том был на левом берегу не более четырех раз за всю жизнь. Впервые его сводил туда опекун и издали показал самые красивые дворцы столицы. Потом, лет в пятнадцать, Том сам сбежал из училища и долго ходил по парадным улицам, поспешно пятясь в тень деревьев, едва услыхав шум экипажа.

Третьего раза Том не помнил, но он совершенно точно был.

Ну, и четвертый раз... Четвертый раз он сидел в библиотеке барона Остермана и принимал самое безумное предложение в своей жизни.

И, пожалуй, Том не был разочарован, что согласился на все это.

Он невольно коснулся губ, вспоминая поцелуи Кёнига. В жизни этого человека наверняка все было просто. Захотел — взял. Не захотел — прошел мимо. И Том соврет, если скажет, что не хотел бы пожить так хотя бы одну неделю.

Вот так легко и просто, не задумываясь, где можно было бы дешевле пообедать.

Он остановился в паре-тройке метров от моста. Повернулся в сторону левого берега и прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит на той стороне реки.

Видел проезжающие экипажи. Видел даже пару: мужчину в высоком цилиндре и даму в ярком платье. Они стояли практически напротив Тома, но смотрели не на правый берег, а прямо перед собой.

Том не помнил, чтобы они хотя бы раз повернулись. Чтобы посмотрели на тех, кто живет хуже. На тех, благодаря кому они все это имеют.

Очень хотелось ударить кулаком о парапет. Ударить так сильно, чтобы разбить кулаки, оставить на граните свою кровь. Испачкать эту идеальную картинку, которая совсем не соответствует их действительности. Никогда не соответствовала.

Но разве в этом был смысл?

Смысла не было никакого. Поэтому Том лишь развернулся и медленно пошел по неширокой улице, уводящей его вглубь правого берега.

Берега, с которого ему все равно никогда не выбраться.

С неба на черный гранит медленно опустились первые снежинки, чтобы сразу же растаять.

Несколько раз его обгоняли экипажи, поэтому Тому приходилось отходить в сторону, почти прижимаясь к стенам домов, чтобы пропустить коляски.

Если бы его спросили, кем он совершенно точно не хотел работать, то Том, не задумываясь особо, сказал бы, что возницей. То еще удовольствие, трястись на козлах при любой погоде. И никакой тебе за это благодарности. Нет уж, увольте.

Желудок в очередной раз заурчал, недвусмысленно напоминая, что есть необходимо хотя бы один раз в день. Понимал это и Том, поэтому и осматривался, в поисках если не кабака, то хотя бы лавки бакалейщика.

Он ни разу за все эти годы не заходил в эту часть города. Сам он жил намного севернее, как и большинство его знакомых, поэтому не было даже повода, чтобы появляться на этой загадочной улице Ицамны, кем бы ни был этот человек.

Улица была неширокой, и казалось, что с каждым шагом она становилась все уже и уже. Тома вело вперед уже скорее любопытство, чем надежда отыскать место, где можно пообедать. Интересно, в какой момент кончится эта улица? Какой ширины она будет?

Он понимал, что улица, скорее всего, закончится тупиком или упрется в другую, плавно перетекая в нее, но одно дело предполагать, и совсем другое — знать.

Тем более что здесь было на удивление тепло, лишь с неба медленно падали редкие мелкие снежинки. Словно ветер так и не смог добраться до этой улочки, оказался заперт в бесконечности дворов и других улиц.

Том расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу шинели. Становилось почти жарко. Пусть Том и понимал, что все это лишь следствие болезни и что сейчас простыть сильнее — минутное дело, но удержаться от этого оказалось выше его сил.

В паре десятков метров улица делала крутой поворот. Том остановился в нескольких шагах от него.

Ведь бывает такое чувство, когда попросту страшно заглянуть за поворот? Вот просто необъяснимо страшно, словно за этим поворотом его может ожидать огнедышащий дракон или разъяренный тигр.

Разумеется, ничего подобного Том там не увидит, но глупой перепуганной душе было безразлично.

Он так и стоял возле высокого дома, переваливаясь с пятки на носок, словно ожидая какого-то знака. Что можно идти. Что дорога безопасна. Что выбора все равно нет.

Будто ему просто необходимо чье-то разрешение или приказ.

Том нахмурился. Он давно уже заметил за собой подобную инертность и безволие, которое его безумно раздражало. Знал, что его необходимо если не вести за руку, то хотя бы указать направление.

Словно ему пять лет, и он ничего не может без личной няни. Разумеется, няни, — гувернера у него никогда не было.

И это безумно злило. В конце концов, он взрослый человек или нет?

Том медленно вытащил руки из карманов и выпрямился. Почему-то вспомнился Кёниг. Его идеальная осанка и приподнятый подбородок. Его тонкие запястья и длинные пальцы. Кёниг часто жестикулировал, словно его руки жили самостоятельной жизнью.

Какого вообще черта?

Том откинул со лба челку (нужно будет привести себя в порядок, прежде чем показаться перед Кёнигом) и быстро прошел дальше по улице.

Улица выходила на большую площадь. По форме она напоминала длинный прямоугольник, со всех сторон окруженный жилыми домами. Улица Ицамны словно прошивала площадь насквозь. Вообще создавалось впечатление, что это была даже не площадь как таковая, а скорее часть улицы, расширенной по прихоти архитектора.

Том неуверенно прошел вперед. Ноги чуть скользили по сырой от растаявшего снега крупной брусчатке, поэтому идти приходилось с осторожностью.

У него создавалось ощущение, что он одним своим шагом преодолел расстояние между эпохами и оказался в прошлом лет на сто, а то и на все сто пятьдесят.

Или даже двести.

Было на удивление легко представить себе, как на базарной площади (а Том был абсолютно уверен, что это была именно она) бойко шла торговля. Об этом месте могли знать только местные, а значит, и торговали тут исключительно свои. Именно здесь можно было найти молоко и яйца, здесь продавали лучшее в округе мясо, здесь в огромных бочках держали живую рыбу...

Том сам не заметил, как дошел до середины площади, совершенно пустой сейчас. Лишь рядом с домами стояли бесконечные ряды наглухо забитых ящиков. Да и дома здесь были другими, не похожими на остальные, что Том прежде видел на правом берегу.

Может быть, он и правда шагнул в прошлое лет на сто? Стены домов были выкрашены в яркую, не успевшую облупиться или облезть краску, на уровне второго этажа возле одного из окон были натянуты веревки, на одной из которых сушилось темно-зеленое платье. Старомодное платье с такой широкой юбкой, каких не носили, пожалуй, даже во времена бабушки Тома.

Правда, Том не был уверен, использовалось ли так массово стекло в окнах, — с историей в подобных мелочах у него всегда было очень и очень туго.

Но ощущение, что он стоит на почему-то опустевшей сейчас базарной площади столетней давности, все равно не отпускало. Это захватывало. Словно за мгновение до этого ты стоял перед картиной, случайно задел полотно и провалился в тот далекий мир, что был изображен.

Сейчас он понимал все те стихи, что Пьер неумело складывал о столице, восхищаясь каждым камнем на набережной, воспевая далекие дворцы на левом берегу и бродячую кошку, что обычно обитала в соседнем дворе.

"Этот город — как картина, — всегда говорил Пьер. — А картины лучше смотреть либо издалека, чтобы видеть ее полностью, либо так близко, как только возможно, чтобы разглядеть каждую деталь. И именно тогда ты полюбишь этот город всей душой"

Том с трудом перевел дыхание. Сердце почему-то билось где-то в горле, мешая нормально дышать, но его самого в эту минуту охватило странное чувство легкости.

Кажется, именно оно зовется счастьем.

 

* * *

Небольшой кабак нашелся всего-навсего в паре минут ходьбы от площади. Том все еще не имел ни малейшего понятия, где именно он находится, но сейчас это его абсолютно не волновало. Впервые за многие месяцы он действительно гулял по городу и откровенно наслаждался этим.

Возможно, Пьер был прав во всем. Этот город действительно был картиной, написанной мастером. Просто Том никак не мог найти к ней, этой картине, нужный ракурс. Не пытался его найти.

Том знал, что совсем скоро это состояние пройдет. Он вновь начнет ворчать на серое небо и дожди, на бесконечную череду домов, где редко можно было встретить островки зелени. На невнятные и непонятные времена года. В столице, казалось, был только один сезон: сезон дождей. Просто те иногда стихали, тогда показывалось солнце. Или замерзали, тогда выпадал снег.

Но сейчас Том пил изумительное горячее вино, от которого внутри все наконец-то согревалось, на его плечи не давила насквозь мокрая шинель, а совсем скоро ему должны принести обед.

Оказалось, что он продрог настолько, что его сейчас не интересовало ровным счетом ничего, кроме горячей кружки в руках, поэтому Том даже не заметил, как к его столу кто-то подошел и сел напротив. Только подняв голову, Том увидел, что у него появился сотрапезник.

Перед Арлеттой стояла дымящаяся тарелка с супом. Том невольно принюхался. Гороховый. С мясом.

— Что ты узнал? — не поднимая головы, спросила Арлетта, разламывая хлеб.

— Как ты меня нашла? — проигнорировал ее Том, сжимая кружку.

Честно, это даже пугало.

Арлетта быстро на него взглянула и опять уставилась в тарелку.

— Помни, на кого я работаю, — тихо сказала она. — И к тому же, за тобой следили. Ты встречался с Лисом. Что ты узнал?

— Ничего, — Том пожал плечами и глотнул вина.

Алкоголь расслаблял и согревал. Волноваться о чем-либо не было ни сил, ни желания.

Арлетта на мгновение замерла и подняла голову. На ее лице было недоверчивое выражение.

— Вы больше часа ходили в одиночестве, и ты ничего не узнал? Не верю.

— Я узнал, откуда Лис привез свою постоянную спутницу, а еще о его отношении к насилию и государству. И вообще, я понятия не имею, что именно должен узнать. Так какой с меня спрос?

— И каково же его отношение к государству? — в голосе Арлетты прозвучал откровенный интерес.

Сегодня она ничем не напоминала ту вчерашнюю легкомысленную кокотку, которую помнил Том. Скромное серое платье, волосы аккуратно убраны под простую шляпку, а на лице полное отсутствие макияжа.

Том медленно сделал еще один глоток. Теперь, когда он согрелся, он уже мог разобрать кисло-сладкий вкус вина. В голове немного зашумело, поэтому Том с сожалением отставил кружку.

— Я жду, — напомнила о себе Арлетта.

— Он уверен, что его долг — умереть за государство, если это потребуется. Скажи, почему вам так не нравится Лис? Мне он показался даже... симпатичным?

Арлетта хмыкнула и опустила взгляд, вновь уставившись в тарелку, к которой так и не притронулась.

— Может, он и красавчик. Но он сын одного из Верховников.

— И вы его ненавидите только за это?

Арлетта наконец-то взялась за ложку. Ответа Тому пришлось ждать долго. Половой за это время успел принести его тарелку с рисом и внушительным куском речной рыбы, а сам он — даже проглотить несколько кусков.

— Слушай, — медленно произнесла Арлетта. — Я не знаю, кто ты такой. Я перестала понимать происходящее вчера вечером, когда мне велели рассказать тебе о Джекки.

Том так и замер, поднося вилку ко рту.

— Ты же говорила, что имена лучше не упоминать.

Но Арлетта словно не услышала его.

— Джекки особа, приближенная к Кёнигам, — еле слышно начала она. — Мне самой известно о ней крайне мало. Предполагаю, что она либо секретарь, либо посыльный. Но это точно девушка, я ее как-то видела. У нее такие духи... Апельсиновый запах я ни с чем не спутаю. Так вот, Джекки. Она уже три года как поставляет нам некоторые очень интересные документы. Все они, до последнего листочка, свидетельствуют о махинациях Верховников. Помнишь, как серебряные рудники на юге отошли к соседней стране? Якобы из-за того, что мы нарушили соглашения насчет морского флота. Ерунда полная. Верховники продали их и за очень хорошие деньги. Все они, разумеется, пошли не в казну, а в их карман. И таких бумаг много. Очень много. Но всего этого мало. Нужно нечто такое, что позволит скинуть их раз и навсегда.

Том и думать забыл про еду, внимательно слушая и ловя каждое слово Арлетты. А та тем временем торопливо продолжила.

-Джекки точно работает у Кёнигов. Но при этом она ни разу не принесла компромата на Отто Кёнига. Мы опасаемся, что все это подстроил сам Кёниг-старший. Знаешь, если мы сможем убрать всех Верховников, кроме Кёнига, на которого у нас просто ничего нет... Это будет им на руку. До совершеннолетия государя еще несколько лет, это ли не лакомый кусочек? Остаться фактически единолично у власти... У Кёнига есть племянница, дочь младшего брата, почему бы не породниться с императорской фамилией?

— Вы не доверяете Джекки.

— Доверяем, она слишком много сделала для всех нас. Но этого мало. Складывается ощущение, что она пытается отбелить Кёнигов, принося множество документов о том, как много они делают для страны, об их благотворительности. Но одного она изменить не может, — Арлетта еще больше понизила голос, теперь Том едва ее слышал. — Ходят слухи, что Кёниги собираются приобрести несколько месторождений на востоке. Абсолютно легально, на собственные деньги, самим же разрабатывать и честно платить в казну налоги.

— Разве это запрещено?

— Нет, конечно, нет. Но вот только местные жители недалеко ушли от дикарей. Они против каких-либо разработок и активно мешают грядущему строительству. А большая часть денег за месторождения уже уплачена, Кёнигам обратно не повернуть.

— Много они потеряют?

— Миллионы. И на пути всего лишь пять поселков. Они вне нашей страны, они никого не интересуют, их государство слишком слабо и само заинтересовано в подобных финансовых вливаниях в их экономику.

Том почувствовал, как все холодеет от догадки.

— Ты думаешь...

— Мы знаем, что идут переговоры, но не знаем об их предмете. Возможно, это просто финансовые операции, а может — план по истреблению. Все это запишется. Мало того, что Кёниг-старший — тот еще педант, это все должно стать дополнительной страховкой для обеих сторон. И эти документы ты должен добыть.

— Но как ты себе это представляешь? Я приду к ним в дом, устрою обыск или попрошу отдать мне эти бумаги? Самой не смешно?

— Лис тобой заинтересовался. Воспользуйся этим. Пожалуйста.

Арлетта вздрогнула и быстро вытерла слезинку со щеки.

— Моих родителей убили несколько месяцев назад, — тихо произнесла она. — Все имущество отобрали за несуществующие долги. Джекки помогла найти документы, по которым большая часть акций отцовского предприятия отошла лично к Верховному совету. Все документы шли под визой Кёнига.

Она подняла на Тома покрасневшие глаза.

— Помоги найти бумаги о планах на месторождения, пожалуйста. Это будет моя личная месть, да. Но так будет лучше для всех. И не обольщайся: Лис обаятельный, очень. Он может показаться просто идеальным, но на самом деле он совсем другой. Они монстры. Беспринципные и безжалостные. И они никогда не идут против семьи. Они всегда вместе. Чтобы он ни утверждал, Лис всегда поддержит начинания отца.

И так резко встав из-за стола, что тот покачнулся, она быстро ушла. Том слышал, как громко хлопнула входная дверь, но не обернулся.

Единственное, чем он мог действительно похвастать, так это интуицией, которая никогда его не подводила. И сейчас она подсказывала, что Арлетта не соврала ни в слове.

Но при этом его самого безумно тянуло к Вильгельму Кёнигу. Ему хотелось открыться, ему хотелось доверять.

Том медленно сделал глоток вина.

А может, Арлетта права: просто Кёниг был до жути обаятелен и красив.

Но тогда...

Он покачал головой, возражая сам себе. Том найдет эти документы. Костьми ляжет, но найдет. И тогда либо убедится, что был прав, либо докажет самому себе, что даже такие обаятельные красавцы как Кёниг могут быть ублюдками.

Что во всем будет замешан один лишь только Отто Кёниг, Том не верил. Тут Арлетта была совершенно права. Веру в семью и следование традициям аристократия впитывала с материнским молоком. И Вильгельм не мог пойти против отца, а значит...

Почему же все настолько сложно?

Том с сожалением отодвинул тарелку с едой. Аппетит пропал напрочь.

 

* * *

Главные ворота Кёниг-парка не так поражали воображение, как в Летнем саду. Самая обыкновенная черная высокая ограда, кажется, что чугунная, только золотой вензель над воротами и выгравленный герб рода.

Да и по размеру парк значительно уступал саду. В нем не было фонтанов и скульптур, зато имелось несколько пологих холмов, искусственный пруд, где в редкие по-настоящему холодные зимы катались на коньках, и множество клумб с диковинными цветами.

Последние, разумеется, еще не были разбиты, но Том видел, какие чудеса создают садовники Кёнигов. Высаженные цветы складывались в сказочных птиц, морских созданий или просто в красивые и сложные узоры.

Тома уже поджидали. Сухонький старик в ливрее стоял по ту сторону ворот и с насмешкой в глазах наблюдал за Томом. Тот невольно вскинул подбородок.

— Меня приглашали, — громко (возможно, даже слишком громко) заявил он.

— Неужели? — притворно удивился старик. — И кто же, позвольте узнать.

— Вы знаете. Меня пригласили посмотреть на розы.

— Нынче не сезон, — отозвался старик, но все же отпер небольшую дверцу. — Найдете розарий или же вас проводить?

— Сам справлюсь, — огрызнулся Том.

Он знал, что по всем правилам старик должен его не просто проводить, но еще и объявить Кёнигу о его появлении, но выносить снисходительный взгляд старика Том был не намерен. Да, он одет совсем не так роскошно, как его господин. Да, пуговицы на ливрее самого старика явно стоили столько же, сколько ботинки Тома. Но он все равно не позволит старику смотреть на него сверху вниз.

Не позволит.

Вся передняя часть парка освещался всего тремя фонарями, расположенными достаточно далеко друг от друга, поэтому к розарию пришлось идти скорее по памяти, чем полагаясь на зрение. У Тома на мгновение даже мелькнула мысль позвать старика, но он тут же ее отбросил.

Только этого ему не хватало.

Тем более что ярко освещенный розарий уже показался впереди. Отсюда он напоминал сказочный домик. Небольшой, едва ли длиннее пятнадцати метров, стеклянный домик, весь увитый каким-то цветущим плющом, на котором каждое лето распускались крупные бледно-розовые цветы.

Розарий был чаще всего закрыт, туда не допускалась публика. Поговаривали, что герцогиня лично выращивает там какой-то особенный сорт роз, который не выращивает больше никто во всем мире. Звучало красиво, но неправдоподобно.

Похоже, Том сегодня сможет убедиться во всем этом самолично.

И он осторожно постучал в стеклянную дверь.

Том не задумывался, кто именно должен был открыть дверь. Это мог быть сам Кёниг, мог оказаться любой служка, которого, как надеялся Том, Кёниг впоследствии отошлет.

Но он точно не ожидал, что на пороге перед ним будет стоять фальшиво улыбающийся Анри.

Увидев Тома, Анри скривился, но отступил в сторону, позволяя ему пройти.

— Ты раньше времени, — недовольно произнес он, одергивая рукава светлой рубашки. — Тебя не учили, что приходить раньше более чем на пять минут — моветон?

Том ничего не ответил, лишь аккуратно, стараясь не задеть Анри даже краем шинели, обошел его и с облегчением расстегнул уже начавшую душить шинель.

В розарий действительно было проведено электричество, Тому это не показалось. Все же свечи не давали такого яркого и ровного света, от которого по прошествии времени не начинала болеть голова.

Изнутри розарий выглядел значительно меньше, чем снаружи: почти все место занимали цветочные клумбы, оставляя лишь узкую дорожку. Посередине розария она расширялась, и на освободившемся месте стоял круглый столик и плетеные кресла.

Точнее сказать, два плетеных кресла, в одном из которых вальяжно разместился Кёниг. Он сидел вполоборота к двери и даже головы не повернул, когда Том вошел. На столике стояла початая бутылка виски и три тамблера*.

Значит, Тома все же ждали.

Анри, сильно задев его плечом, направился к столу, уселся на подлокотник кресла Кёнига и демонстративно лениво провел ладонью по его волосам.

Кёниг поднял голову и с легким недоумением взглянул на Анри, словно до этого он о чем-то глубоко задумался. И только тогда заметил Тома.

— Ты рано, — чуть растягивая гласные, произнес он. — Прошу прощения, я немного не в форме.

И, слегка поморщившись, махнул рукой в сторону бутылки. Понятливый Анри тут же наполнил его тамблер, который Кёниг залпом выпил.

— Брось, ты не настолько пьян, чтобы извиняться, — спокойно ответил Том, снял шинель и бросил ее на спинку кресла. — Анри, налей и мне.

Тот зло прищурился, но налил. Кёниг следил за действиями Анри чуть затуманенным взглядом. Похоже, он действительно был пьян.

Как не вовремя.

Том глотнул из тамблера. В розарии и без того было тепло, если не сказать душно, а алкоголь и вовсе прошел по пищеводу огненной лавиной, так что Том с трудом сдержал кашель.

Да, Кёниг пьет совсем другой алкоголь, тот, вкус которого Том и представить себе до этого не мог.

Он видел, как самодовольно усмехнулся Анри, как быстрая улыбка тронула губы Кёнига, но никто не прокомментировал едва не случившийся конфуз.

Том с трудом перевел дыхание и поставил тамблер на стол. Пить этим вечером он точно не станет.

— Ты обещал мне розы, — напомнил Том, садясь в кресло. Удивительно удобное кресло, хоть и чуть поскрипывающее.

— Розы, — бездумно повторил Кёниг. Тамблер он все так же не выпустил из рук. — Да, розы. Матушкины розы. Они вокруг тебя. Мертвые. Все до единой. И всего-то после одной ночи, когда садовник забыл закрыть дверь в розарий. Такая мелочь, глупая ошибка, которая убила все. Из-за одного человека. Какая глупая жестокость.

Том невольно скользнул взглядом по уже распустившимся, но поникшим цветам. Розы обещали быть прекрасными. Нежно-кремового оттенка, с крупными бутонами, сейчас они казались неудачной пародией на самих себя.

Жалкое зрелище, тут Том был абсолютно согласен.

— Их уже не спасти?

Кёниг пожал плечами.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Может быть, и спасти. Но оно того стоит? Все насмарку. Вряд ли новые поспеют к открытию весеннего сезона. Нынче именно мы даем первый бал, ты в курсе?

Том лишь кивнул. Естественно, он не был в курсе, кто и когда из аристократии открывает двери своего дома для празднества, но Кёнигу и тем более Анри знать об этом было совершенно не обязательно.

— Матушка хотела украсить бальную залу именно нашими розами. Сейчас этого не получится сделать. Анри, налей еще.

— Анри, не стоит, — Том перехватил бутылку и опустил ее на пол рядом со своим креслом. — Хватит, Вильям, ты достаточно выпил.

Кёниг нахмурился и выпрямился в кресле.

— Ты мне что-то запрещаешь?

— Совершенно верно, — даже не моргнул Том. — Не знаю, что именно произошло, но в любом случае выпил ты уже достаточно даже для того, чтобы забыться.

Кёниг усмехнулся и достал из кармана пиджака портсигар. Он не успел переодеться после их прогулки в Летнем саду. Тот же темный пиджак, который Том успел разглядеть, отсутствие жилета и светлая рубашка, расстегнутая на две верхние пуговицы. Только пальто не было видно в розарии. Его Кёниг, скорее всего, оставил в экипаже. Или на квартире Анри, не прямо же здесь они встретились?

Анри, поймавший на себе взгляд Тома, лишь ядовито ему улыбнулся и чуть повел плечами, демонстрируя себя.

А посмотреть и правда было на что. Еще в прошлый раз Том заметил, насколько Анри походил на дорогую куклу. Тонкокостный, легкий, он словно сошел с картинки. Причем не самого приличного содержания.

Одет он был просто: рубашка, так же расстегнутая в вороте, прямые узкие брюки и легкие не по погоде и сезону туфли.

Вот уж кто точно приехал на экипаже, а не пришел пешком.

Том провел рукой по волосам, убирая со лба пряди, и бездумно взял в руки тамблер с недопитым виски.

Молчание затягивалось и становилось тягостным. Анри что-то тихо мурлыкал, перебирая волосы Кёнига, и изредка бросал на Тома злобные взгляды.

Видимо, он не ожидал, что у них с Кёнигом будут гости. Или до последнего надеялся, что Том все же не придет.

Сам же Том просто не мог придумать темы для разговора, присутствие Анри как-то сразу делало его косноязычным. Обсудить погоду? Кёниг слишком пьян, эта тема его просто не заинтересует. Розы? Здесь он, наоборот, не замолчит и продолжит рассуждать о загубленном бале, а это Тому совершенно точно было не нужно.

Прямо напроситься в гости? Так его и позвали во дворец. Если даже пьяный Кёниг согласится на это безумство, то он не запомнит, а Анри поклянется чем угодно, что подобного приглашения попросту не было.

Вот и молчали.

Кёниг выкурил сигарету, затушил окурок в пепельнице и неожиданно повернулся к Тому, подавшись вперед, от чего Анри едва не навернулся на пол.

А Том, напротив, буквально вжался в спинку своего кресла.

Взгляд Кёнига был предельно трезв, словно не Кёниг буквально пару мину назад, запинаясь на стечении согласных, жаловался на погибшие розы.

Внутри все похолодело. Том мысленно прикинул, способен ли Кёниг на убийство, — так напугал его пристальный взгляд.

По словам самого же Кёнига — способен, но не будет. Но этот же человек только что строил из себя пьяного, так что...

Довольный произведенным эффектом Кёниг хмыкнул, встал из своего кресла, обошел столик и склонился над Томом. Он чуть прихрамывал, но Том почему-то был совершенно уверен: случись что, убежать он точно не успеет.

Поэтому он лишь сглотнул и выпрямился в кресле.

Умирать так с музыкой.

И взглянул Кёнигу в глаза.

Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, словно соревнуясь, у кого нервы сдадут раньше. Проигравшим оказался Том. Он первым отвел взгляд.

Кёниг усмехнулся и почти ласково провел ладонью по щеке Тома. Анри напряженно следил за каждым его движением, но сам не шевелился.

— Томас, — медленно произнес Кёниг. — Милый, милый Томас. Тебя ведь так зовут, верно? Я никогда прежде тебя не видел, даже на фотографиях, значит ты из новеньких и совсем еще зеленых. А они почему-то никогда не врут первый раз о своем имени.

— О чем ты? — хрипло спросил он, чуть тряхнув головой, скидывая руку Кёнига.

— Ты знаешь, о чем, — Кёниг оперся о столик. — Скажи... Томас. Что же от меня понадобилось самому барону Остерману?

* тамблер или хайбол — бокал с толстым дном и прямыми стенками, используется для употребления Шотландского или Ирландского виски в чистом виде.


End file.
